


Sides of You

by binkabonkahankeydoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Instead of Sleeping, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting, Wrong number, help lol, i did this to cure writers block, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkabonkahankeydoo/pseuds/binkabonkahankeydoo
Summary: A text sent to the wrong number has Adrien hung up on a girl he's never met, and a charming new student leaves Marinette dreaming of more.The things they want always seem just out of reach.A text/chatroom au.





	1. Chapter 1

Key:

Marinette

_Adrien_

**Alya**

Nino

 

  
x

 

  
(10/10/18)

(11:24) nino, my dearest darling

(11:24) we do have a problem

(11:24) just a tinsie tiny problem

(11:24) about the size of a ladybug, in fact

(11:24) specifically, the size of the one you gave to me to look after for your girlfriend

(11:24) which i did not want to do

(11:24) if you do recall

(11:24) because living things are terrifying

(11:24) and i struggle to keep pot plants alive

(11:24) so this ladybug

(11:24) which is tiny

(11:24) if you recall

(11:24) is now loose in my fUCKENING ROOM

(11:25) WHAT IF I STAND ON IT

(11:25) WHAT DO I DO THEN

(11:25) I CAN'T KILL MY BEST FRIENDS PET LADYBUG

(11:25) THIS IS A DISASTER

_(11:25) Sounds wild._

_(11:25) But I think you might have the wrong number._

(11:26) nice try, Lahiffe, but you're not getting out of it that easily

(11:26) what if my cat eats it

(11:26) i'll never forgive you

(11:26) your girlfriend will never forgive you

_(11:26) Sounds like a **bug** ger of a situation._

(11:26) NINO FFS HELP

_(11:27) I'm not Nino._

_(11:27) Really._

(11:27) HELP ANYWAY

_(11:28) Maybe try putting out some water, or a flower. It might attract it?_

(11:28) that's actually a good idea

(11:28) brb

_(11:42) Did you find the ladybug?_

_(11:43) I've got to know. I'm invested now._

(11:45) yeah

(11:45) snatched it by the window

(11:45) the flower thing was a good idea

_(11:46) You are very welcome._

_(11:46) But if you don't mind me asking....?_

_(11:46) ....how??_

(11:46) you're really a wrong number?

_(11:47) Yeah, sorry._

(11:47) that little shit better not have given me the wrong number on purpose

(11:47) i'll kick his ass

_(11:48) Christ, you're a firecracker._

(11:51) sorry i yelled at you btw

(11:51) i'm usually nicer

_(11:52) Are you?_

_(11:52) Are you really?_

(11:53) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_(11:53) This is honestly the most exciting thing to happen to me in weeks._

_(11:53) Please do tell me how this happened._

_(11:53) I've got to know._

(11:54) it wasn't my fault

(11:54) i didn't know the little bastard could fly

_(11:54) ...._

_(11:54) Doesn't.....?_

_(11:54) Doesn't everyone know that...?_

_(11:54) ...?_

(11:54) no

_(11:54) :(_

(11:55) mean

_(11:55) :)_

(11:55) who are you, anyway?

_(11:56) A mysterious figure in the night._

(11:56) it's day time

_(11:56) A mysterious figure._

(11:57) ¬_¬

_(11:57) A....Chat Noir in the streets of Paris._

(11:57) are you always this extra

_(11:58) The black cat never reveals his secrets._

(11:58) yeah, alright then, chaton

_(11:59) Mean._

(11:59) :)

_(12:01) :(_

 

  
x

 

  
(10/10/18)

(12:03) hey Alya, did nino give me a fake number?

**(12:05) ( ﾟoﾟ)**

(12:05) :(

 

  
x

 

  
(10/10/18)

**(12:05) you dead af, boy**

**(12:05) she know what u did**

(12:06) ( ﾟoﾟ)

 

x

 

(11/10/18)

_(10:11) So, how's the little ladybug doing?_

(10:18) you again?

_(10:18) Ouch._

(10:19) not like that

(10:19) well

(10:19) sort of like that

(10:20) i mean you are some weirdo i met online by accident

(10:20) technically

_(10:21) That makes me feel heaps better._

(10:21) the ladybug is fine btw

_(10:21) Yeah? No more flying debacles?_

(10:23) :(

_(10:23) For realsies, how did you not know that ladybugs could fly?_

(10:25) :( :(

_(10:26) Isn't that something people learn in, like, second grade?_

(10:27) :( :( :(

_(10:27) I mean, I'm assuming._

_(10:27) I never went to school._

(10:28) what???

(10:28) how old are you?

_(10:28) 17_

(10:29) !!!

_(10:32) Oh god, you're not like 10, are you?_

(10:33) no!!

(10:33) 16

(10:34) 17 in a month

_(10:35) And do you have a name?_

_(10:35) Can I ask that?_

_(10:35) I've got you saved in my phone as Ladybug._

(10:35) cute

_(10:45) ??_

_(10:45) You won't tell me?_

(10:46) no ladybag is good

_(10:47) Ladybag?_

(10:47) shit

_(10:47) Ladybag._

(10:48) :(

_(10:48) :)_

(10:48) :(

_(10:49) :) :)_

(10:50) :/

_(10:50) :D_

(10:52) you rly somethin else boi

(10:52) .....

(10:52) i am assuming boy

_(10:52) Yeah._

_(10:53) and you?_

(10:53) une fille

_(10:53) Ahh, a lady._

_(10:53) But a bug, or a bag?_

_(10:54) Maybe we'll never know._

(10:55) :(

_(10:55) You're now '_ Ladybag _' in my phone._

(10:56) i singularly detest you

_(10:57) Are you trying to romance me?_

(10:58) pfft

(10:58) lest the lord striketh me dead

_(10:58) So this is what heartbreak feels like :(_

(10:59) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

(10:59) it be a bitch of a world ain't it

_(10:59) :(_

(10:59) so back to before

(10:59) you never went to school??

_(11:04) Oh._

_(11:04) Yeah, I'm homeschooled._

(11:05) oh shit

(11:05) cool

_(11:06) It's alright._

(11:06) you don't like it?

_(11:07) It's....I don't really know a lot of people._

(11:07) oh, i'm sorry

_(11:09) Don't be._

_(11:09) I get to meet a lot of people through work, a lot of very different and interesting people._

_(11:10) But nearly no one my age._

(11:10) what kind of work do you do?

_(11:12) ...._

_(11:12) Maybe it's best I don't tell you?_

(11:13) is it because ur a serial killer!!!

(11:13) i knew it

_(11:14) :(_

(11:14) sorry lol

_(11:15) It's just you seemed like you didn't want to share too much before._

(11:16) no don't worry about it, you're right

(11:16) i mean we don't really know each other

(11:16) stranger danger and all that

_(11:18) Yeah, I suppose._

(11:18) you are welcome to tell me though, if you want

_(11:18) ...._

_(11:19) I have really enjoyed talking with you._

_(11:19) It's been.....nice._

(11:20) .....

(11:20) yeah, surprisingly it has

(11:20) you're not half bad, chaton

(11:21) stranger danger aside  
  
(11:21) :P

_(11:24) Is this....??_

_(11:24) A thing we're going to continue...??_

(11:25) i guess

(11:25) you are entertaining

_(11:26) Really?_

(11:26) yeah

_(11:26) Tank you, my lady._

(11:27) tank

_(11:27) Shit._

(11:27) :D


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette

_Adrien_

**Alya**

 

x

 

(13/10/18)

**(09:56) i don't wanna go back to school :(**

(09:58) me neither binch

**(09:58) but you're still at school**

**(09:58) ur like**

**(09:58) there right now**

(09:59) did i fuckin stutter

**(10:01) i know i only took like 3 days off**

**(10:01) but i feel like a free woman now**

(10:02) are u at least glad u getting the ladybug back

**(10:02) yes i missed her <3**

(10:03) still don't understand why nino made me look after it

**(10:04) bc he a lil scarded of it**

(10:04) scarded

**(10:05) u heard me**

(10:05) i'm sorry i almost lost ur ladybug

 **(10:06) i** **forgove u of ur sins my son**

(10:08) thankp u monther

**(10:09) i did miss you too, mari**

(10:09) <3

(10:09) did you enjoy your nerd reporters convention?

**(10:13) i did!!**

**(10:13) so many talented people i got to talk wit!!**

**(10:14) i may have sweet talked my way into a couple of possible internships**

(10:14) !!!

(10:14) no way!!!

**(10:15) maybe**

**(10:15) hopefully it works out**

(10:15) i kno it will u r amazin reporter

(10:15) such a sticky nose

**(10:16) wow thanks**

(10:16) <3

(10:16) oh!

(10:16) also!

(10:16) i got all of ur homework for u!

**(10:16) gross**

(10:16) yeah

(10:17) but i did manage to get u teamed up with nino for ur next group project

**(10:17) savior!**

(10:19) bad news tho

**(10:20) uh oh**

(10:21) ur third is chloe

**(10:21) nooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

(10:21) :(

(10:22) r.i.p

**(10:23) fukcing tragic**

(10:23) i tried

**(10:24) i kno u did, girl**

**(10:24) who u wit**

(10:24) rose an jules

**(10:24) oh thats ok**

(10:26) yeah no it good

**(10:30) hows ur suit coming along?**

(10:31) strugglin a little

(10:32) the inseams of the jecket really killin me

**(10:32) still can't believe the agreste family commissioned u for one of their lines!**

**(10:32) so amizin girl!**

(10:33) its still so surreal

(10:33) my favourite fashion line!

(10:33) dreamy

(10:33) i hope i make a good enough piece

**(10:33) girl i kno u fuckin will**

**(10:34) evrything u make is incredible**

**(10:34) i belief in u**

(10:34) <3

**(10:34) <3**

**(10:35) so i'll see you tomrrow at the park, yeah?**

(10:36) yeah :D

 

x

 

(13/10/18)

(12:17) so what do you do all day long

_(12:20) What do you mean?_

(12:21) if you're homeschooled, what do you do? are you home all day?

_(12:21) Mostly, yes._

(12:22) tragic

_(12:23) I get tutors in. And sometimes I go out for specialised lessons._

_(12:23) It's not that bad._

(12:23) specialised lessons?

 _(12:24) Fencing. My father insists_.

(12:25) oooh nice stabby stab i like it

_(12:25) What do you do?_

(12:25) ??

_(12:26) At school, I mean?_

_(12:27) What kind of classes do you take? How does that work?_

(12:27) oh ok

(12:28) that's weirdly hard to answer. i've never really had to think about it before

(12:28) i guess you just show up and they stick you in a bunch of mandatory classes, like maths, science, french grammar, that sort of stuff

(12:29) and then when you get older you get to pick a few other classes to add in, like extracurricular sort of stuff, like music, textiles, cooking, journalism, or even cycling. that's a thing

(12:30) i take textiles as my extra

(12:30) that's p much it

_(12:30) And you get to attend these classes with other students?_

(12:31) yeah, in groups of up to 25, usually

_(12:31) Woah. That sounds incredible. I'd love to attend a school one day._

(12:32) really??

_(12:33) Yeah, it sounds really incredible._

(12:33) hahah ok whatever floats ur boat then, chaton

_(12:35) I guess I just want to do something normal for once._

(12:36) is being homeschooled really that different?

_(12:36) Maybe it's just the way my family does it, I don't know._

_(12:37) It's what my father thinks is best, but I......don't, I guess._

(12:37) hey, it's okay to want something else

_(12:38) Really?_

(12:38) yeah, of course

_(12:39) Can I tell you something?_

_(12:39) It's.....kind of embarrassing._

(12:40) okay

_(12:45) I've never had a friend before. Not really._

_(12:45) I mean, when I was younger there was this girl and I guess we were friends? But we don't really know each other any more._

_(12:47) And if having a friend is anything like talking with you, then I want as many friends as a person can have._

(12:51) that was....

(12:51) really touching, chaton

(12:52) i really hope you find what you're looking for, because i just know that there are people out there who would make you good friends

_(12:53) I hope....I've already made my first?_

(12:54) yeah, you have :)

x

class duPUNT  
(13/10/18) 1:23pm

Neenoo:  
Ivvvaaaannnnnnn

Vans:  
sorry :(

Alyeet:  
what he do

Neenoo:  
reminded the teacher to check the homework

Alyeet:  
devil

Marinate:  
he didn't mean to :(

Vans:  
honest i didn't

Alyeet:  
i believe u

Vans:  
thank

Roses McMoses:  
what was the homework  
i didn't do it

Jewellery:  
how dare u

Roses McMoses:  
not my fault i was up rawing u all night

Marinate:  
aifhfbdhsygfkljhkl

Kimothy:  
Juleka u sly dog

Jewellery:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Roses McMoses:  
but srs what was the homework

Neenoo:  
here's a link to the tutorial  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ

Roses McMoses:  
thanks nino!

Jewellery:  
oh no

Roses McMoses:  
so i've just realized that i hate you

Neenoo:  
:D

Marinate:  
fuck i clicked it too  
why am i a dumbass

Neenoo:  
too easy

Marinate:  
:(

Alyeet:  
missed u guys <3

Jewellery:  
wait who tf r u!

Neenoo:  
guys some1 infiltrated our chat!  
how did she get here

Kimothy:  
i'm calling the cops

Alyeet:  
i lied i didn't miss you guys

Neenoo:  
<3

Alyeet:  
nah

Neenoo:  
</3

Alyeet:  
yeah

Maximus Prime:  
Hey, guys.

Neenoo:  
yeah man waddduuuppp?

Maximus Prime:  
We're in class.  
Please stfu.

Kimothy:  
nerd

Maximus Prime:  
Theoretical physics is extremely intere

Alyeet:  
??

Jewellery:  
he just got his phone taken off him

Alyeet:  
classic

Licks:  
he sacrificed himself so we could live

Kimothy:  
a true hero

Neenoo:  
R.I.P

Marinate:  
we will remember him

Licks:  
lest we forget

NaSpanól:  
yo has anyone seen my sketchbook

Neenoo:  
nah  
did u leave it in the artroom??

NaSpanól:  
idk  
probs

Neenoo:  
i'll keep an eye out for it

Marinate:  
i'll help you look for it later if u need

NaSpanól:  
thanks marinette  
ur a gem

Marinate:  
i try

Licks:  
OH SHIT  
RED ALERT

Alyeet:  
what  
what is it  
what happen  
guys  
what  
...  
???

Roses McMoses:  
she's taking all the phone!!  
this is the end

Kimothy:  
alya save yoursel

Alyeet:  
r.i.p  
i'll remember u all


	3. Chapter 3

Key:

Marinette

_Adrien_

**Alya**

 

x

 

(14/10/18)

(04:27) hey, you ever seen bee movie ?

_(04:28) It's....4 in the morning._

(04:28) yeah and i wnna kno if u seen been movie

(04:28) it rlly slaps

_(04:30) Been movie?_

_(04:30) Are you okay?_

_(04:40) Ladybug?_

_(04:50) ??_

_(04:58) Goodnight??_

 

x

 

(14/10/18)

_(07:14) You're right, it does slap._

 

x

 

(14/10/18)

(10:40) you watched it!!!???

_(10:42) Yeah._

(10:45) i canf belief u wacthed it

(10:45) i'd like to take this moment to apologize

_(10:46) For what?_

(10:46) bee movie

_(10:46) The whole movie?_

(10:47) the whole movie

_(10:48) Well, it was.....something, I guess._

(10:50) i can't believe u went and watched it

_(10:51) You watched it first!_

(10:52) tragically

(10:52) it came on tv while i was up finishing a project :(

_(10:53) You were up that late working on a project?_

(10:55) yeah, school be like that sometimes

(10:55) also i'm an a+ procrastinator

(10:55) always seem to be busy with something else

(10:55) it's a hard knock life ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_(10:57) What kind of project?_

(10:57) was sewing a dressing gown

_(10:58) Did you finish in time?_

(10:58) by the hair of my chinny chin chin

_(10:59) Was this for your textiles class?_

(10:59) yeah

(11:00) shouldn't have left it to last minute but i've been working on some other pieces

_(11:02) Oh, you sew as a hobby?_

(11:04) ....sort of.....

_(11:09) I'm not....making you uncomfortable with these questions, am I?_

(11:10) no, it's just....

(11:10) weird sharing stuff with a person i've never met

(11:10) sorry

_(11:13) No, I get it._

_(11:13) There's stuff in my life that would be weird to explain, too._

_(11:13) And it's been really nice talking to you without that weirdness._

_(11:14) So, I guess, just tell me if you don't want to tell me something, or talk about it, and I'll do the same?_

(11:15) thanks chaton, i really appreciate it

(11:15) you're probably more trustworthy than i'm giving you credit for

_(11:17) Probably, but we've got to start somewhere :P_

(11:18) :)

 

x

 

 _class duPUNT_  
_(14/10/18) 11:54am_

Marinate:  
i think i fell asleep in that last bit of class  
wher tf we at

Alyeet:  
oh u defs fell asleep  
nino has photos

Neenoo:  
:D

Marinate:  
u guys are gremlins

Alyeet:  
did u get any sleep last night?

Marinate:  
like 2 hours tops  
u see my problem staying awake

Alyeet:  
damn girl wtf

Marinate:  
#cramlyfe

Alyeet:  
hey i feel ya  
u pretty adorable when u droolin on ur textbook tho

Marinate:  
i didn't!

Neenoo:  
you did  
[image]

Marinate:  
!!  
traitor!

Roses McMoses:  
awwwwwww  
that's soooooooo cuuutteeee

Marinate:  
:(  
i can't believe u done me dirty like this

Neenoo:  
<3

Marinate:  
u know the worst part?

Neenoo:  
?

Marinate:  
i still ain't kno where tf we at in this class

Neenoo:  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

x

 

(14/10/18)

_(15:24) How was your school day with your, what, 3 hours of sleep?_

(15:26) 2 actually

(15:26) i barely lived

_(15:26) Did you get good marks on your project at least?_

(15:28) a+ y'all

_(15:28) That's so good! Well done!_

(15:29) is there a dab emoticon

_(15:30) Don't do that._

(15:30) is there

(15:30) is there one

_(15:30) Don't._

(15:31) BUT IS THERE A DAB EMOTICON

_(15:31) For the love of god, I hope not._

 

x

 

(15/10/18)

(09:17) what's ur fave food

_(09:17) Crossaints._

(09:17) that was quick

(09:17) no hesitation

_(09:18) I know what I'm about._

(09:19) respect

 

x

 

(15/10/18)

_(21:20) hdfhafdjkadfnadnnjjnjllllll_

(21:20) um

(21:21) ??

_(21:21) djsdjklkl_

_(21:21) sashjfbkjkjkjjnkjjjjjjjjkjkjkkkk_

(21:22) ....

_(21:26) Sorry! My cat sat on my phone and wouldn't give it back._

(21:27) kitty!!!

_(21:27) Little fuckin' shit he is._

(21:28) no!!

(21:28) how could u say that!!

_(21:29) Here he is last month chewing a hole into my keyboard._

_(21:29) [image]_

(21:30) oh, lol

_(21:32) Devil child._

(21:32) well my tikki is an angel

(21:32) [image]

_(21:34) So cute!_

(21:34) dramatic royalty is what she is

(21:34) only wants to sit where i'm sitting and meows until she gets it

(21:35) but i love her

_(21:35) I love her too._

(21:35) everyone does honestly so pure

(21:36) [image]

(21:36) [image]

(21:37) [image]

_(21:37) !!!!_

_(21:39) So adorable._

_(21:42) Hey, our cats kinda look the same._

_(21:43) Kinda._

(21:43) except for the ginger streak down tikkis chin and a couple other spots, yeah

_(21:44) Plagg is solid black, not a spot of color on him._

_(21:44) Got massive whiskers, too._

_(21:44) Probably because he's such a fatass._

_(21:45) [image]_

_(21:45) [image]_

(21:46) !!!

(21:46) chunky boy!!

(21:47) massive lad!!

(21:47) voluptuous man!!

_(21:50) So this question has plagued me for some time._

_(21:50) What do you do when your cat goes to sleep on your lap but you need to get up?_

(21:51) personally i straight up die

_(21:52) Fair._

 

x

 

(16/10/18)

(17:23) yo, ever played ultimate mecha strike III?

_(17:23) !!!_

(17:25) That's my favorite game!

(17:26) holy shit

(17:26) wanna verse?!

_(17:27) Hell yes, I do!_

_(17:28) My account name is AAPliggyPlagg_.

(17:31) found ya

_(17:32) Wait, was that you that just added me?_

(17:32) yea

_(17:33) Your account name is PeppaPigDestroyer9000?_

(17:33) .....

(17:34) yes

(17:34) .....

_(17:35) I don't even have words._

(17:35) :D

(17:35) you prepared to get completely fuckin destroyed?

_(17:36) ...._

_(17:36) Bring it on._

 

x

 

(17/10/18)

_(02:13) Holy shit you're amazing at this game._

(02:14) you're alright i guess

_(02:14) My god, you wound me._

(02:15) verse again tomorrow night?

_(02:16) Always down to get absolutely obliterated by you, my lady._

(02:16) :)

 

x

  
_class duPUNT_  
_(18/10/18) 9:32am_

  
Marinate:  
does anyone know what would happen  
say for instance  
if i attached a hot dog to a helium balloon  
and let it fly into the sky  
??  
for science reasons  
completely hypothetically

Alyeet:  
marinette  
what the fuck

Neenoo:  
firstly  
that would be littering

Marinate:  
oh my god you're right what have i done

Neenoo:  
you actually did that? !

Marinate:  
i thought the balloon would pop eventually and the hotdog would come back down but it never did :/

Alyeet:  
w  
why

Marinate:  
i was babysitting again  
minou wanted to do something fun

Alyeet:  
and that was your first thought?

Marinate:  
i panicked

Neenoo:  
my god

Marinate:  
:(

Licks:  
thats wild  
i love it

 

x

 

(18/10/18)

_(16:51) How was your school day, my ladybug?_

(16:52) :(

_(16:52) ...Oh?_

(16:54) got my phone taken off me for using it in class :(

_(16:54) ....That's a thing?_

(16:54) yeah

(16:55) i mean to be fair we were all messaging the class chat and no one was listening to the teacher

_(16:55) A class chat?_

_(16:55) That sounds awesome._

(16:56) you're very easily impressed

_(16:56) :(_

_(16:56) Rude._

(16:57) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_(16:57) :(_

_(16:58) What was so important that you had to communicate with the people in your class.....while you were in class....via text....?_

(16:59) there was a hotdog emergency

_(17:00) A_

_(17:00) A hotdog emergency._

(17:01) long story

(17:01) definitely not embarrassing at all

(17:01) changing subject

(17:01) how was your day?

(17:01) do anything interesting?

_(17:03) ..... You're an odd cookie. I like you._

(17:03) :D

_(17:05) My Chinese tutor came today, so most of my day was spent with him._

(17:05) shit no way you speak chinese!!! are you any good?

_(17:05) Fluent._

(17:06) fuck off no way

_(17:06) I am, wǒ de piáo chóng._

(17:07) oh fck! bish im chinese

(17:07) on me ma's side

_(17:09) That's awesome! Maybe I can practice with you?_

(17:14) im uh

(17:14) ....not super fluent

_(17:15) Oh, that's okay._

(17:16) im

(17:16) kind of embarrassed about it

_(17:17) Hey, don't be._

(17:18) i just never really learned

(17:18) i've lived in paris all my life and we only rarely see mamas family

(17:18) i always wished i knew it better

_(17:20) Maybe .... I could help you practice?_

(17:21) .... really?

(17:21) you'd do that?

_(17:21) Yeah, I'd love to._

_(17:22) I mean, as long as you don't mind learning from the whitest_ lil _' bitch you've ever met._

(17:25) i'm actually crying

(17:25) thats the funniest thing you've ever said

_(17:25) I do try._

(17:26) you're top shit, chaton

(17:27) i'm real glad i met you

_(17:27) And I, you, bugaboo._

(17:27) :D

 

x

 

(19/10/18)

_(05:01) First lesson is how to bid someone a good morning._

_(05:01) Zǎoshang hǎo._

(05:21) im ignoring you

(05:21) on virtue that its 5 in the morning

(05:21) and ur an ass

_(05:23) :D_

(05:24) unbelievable

_(05:24) :D :D_

 

x

 

(20/10/18)

**(18:17) who u textin girl**

(18:19) uh

(18:19) you?? ?

**(18:20) don't play the fool with me u evil wench**

(18:20) i have no idea what u mean

**(18:21) girl u been smiling down at your phone for days now**

**(18:21) so spill**

(18:22) nothin to spill

**(18:23) lie to me again and i start pullin teeth**

(18:24) jesus christ

**(18:24) spill**

(18:25) ok ok!

(18:25) christ

(18:26) so u remember the ladybug incident

**(18:26) yeah?**

(18:26) and nino gave me a fake number

**(18:27) yeah?**

(18:28) well

**(18:28) oh...oh!**

(18:28) yeah

**(18:29) and this is just some random person?**

(18:29) yeah, i have no idea who he is

(18:30) we've just been texting since then

**(18:30) what, like, daily?**

(18:30) yeah pretty much

**(18:31) mari!!!**

**(18:31) stranger danger!!!**

(18:31) yeah lol i know

(18:31) i was hesitant at first too

(18:32) but honestly he's harmless

(18:32) he sends me pictures of his cat

(18:32) and we talk about video games and croissants and even had a dnm

**(18:34) ....!**

(18:34) what

**(18:35) ....!!**

(18:36) oh come on its not like that

**(18:36) isn't it?**

(18:36) i don't even know who he is!!

(18:37) we have aliases

**(18:37) ....**

**(18:37) really??**

(18:38) yeah

(18:38) i've got him saved in my phone as chat noir

**(18:39) ...?**

(18:39) long story lol

**(18:39) o...k...**

**(18:40) and what did you tell him to call you?**

(18:40) ....

**(18:41) mari**

(18:41) ladybug

**(18:41) ....**

(18:42) he witnessed the whole ladybug incident live action

(18:42) :(

(18:42) my name is my shame

**(18:45) girl**

**(18:45) u got some weird shit going on**

(18:45) yeah i know :(

**(18:46) but on a real level girl**

**(18:46) its been nice seeing you smile so much**

(18:47) :)

(18:47) talking with chaton has been really nice

**(18:48) chaton?**

**(18:48) you have pet names too?**

**(18:49) u sure it ain't like that?**

(18:50) i'll block u

**(18:50) u wouldn't dare**

(18:51) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(18:51) or would i?

**(18:52) :(**

 

  
x

 

  
(21/10/18)

_(03:21) Talking with you has really inspired me, I want you to know that._

(03:23) chaton?

(03:23) it's 3 in the morning?

(03:23) are you okay?

_(03:25) Yeah, I will be, I think._

(03:26) did something happen?

_(03:27) I_

_(03:27) Just had a bit of a fight with my father._

(03:28) do you want to talk about it?

_(03:30) I just....we argued about some long-standing issues._

_(03:30) He's very.....protective, almost to point of being stifling._

_(03:31) No, definitely to the point of being stifling._

_(03:31) And I told him that I couldn't take it anymore._

_(03:31) He's mad. Really mad._

_(03:32) But I've started to make some choices for myself._

_(03:32) Like getting out in the world and making some friends, or joining a school._

_(03:32) I just hope he won't stay mad at me for too long._

(03:35) wow im so sorry chat, i hope you're doing okay

(03:35) and i hope things get better for you

(03:35) you deserve to be happy

_(03:40) I'm so glad you came into my life, Ladybug, truly._

_(03:41) I'm not sure I realized just how discontent I was until I met you._

_(03:41) I just want to feel normal, and you were the first person to make me feel that, so thank you, so much._

(03:43) im tearing up a little, chaton, its 3am u gotta lighten up or im rlly gonna cry

_(03:43) I'm going to go and live my life the way I want to, not the way my father wants me to._

(03:44) i'll be cheering you on the whole way

_(03:45) Thanks for listening. I really needed that._

(03:45) anytime, chaton

 

x

 

  
_class duPUNT_  
_(22/10/18) 2:43pm_

  
Neenoo:  
got some news fresh out the box, peeps!  
new kid starting in our class tomorrow!

Myloon:  
cool!

Marinate:  
*runs into the room*  
*dabs*  
*runs out of the room*

Alyeet:  
im so disappointed in you


	4. Chapter 4

Key:

Marinette

_Adrien_

**Alya**

Nino

 

 

x

 

 

(23/10/18)

(08:31) oh no

(08:31) oH NO

**(08:32) ?**

(08:32) he's hOT

**(08:34) girrrlllllllll**

**(08:34) u needa get a grip got damn**

(08:35) D:

 

 

x

 

 

(23/10/18)

(09:12) i hope he likes the croissants i baked

**(09:13) everyone likes croissants**

**(09:13) you'll be fine**

**(09:14) chill**

 

 

  
x

 

 

 

(23/10/18)

(10:02) he liked my croissants!!

 

 

  
x

 

 

 

(23/10/18)

(13:21) guM

(13:21) on my sEAT

(13:22) i take it back he's not hot

(13:22) gremlin man

 

 

x

 

 

  
(23/10/18)

(16:36) he gAVE ME HIS UMBRELLA

(16:36) i love him

(16:37) we're going to get mARRIED

**(16:39) fuckin hell**

**(16:39) you need jesus**

 

 

x

 

 

 

(23/10/18)

(16:35) hi adrien, it's nino, from class. i hope you had a good first day?

_(16:36) Hi Nino! I had an incredible first day, thank you so much for showing me around and introducing me to everyone, I really appreciated it._

(16:36) hey, it was no problem, dude. you seem like a really cool guy, so i was happy to do it

_(16:37) You seem like a cool guy too, Nino. I'm really glad I have someone as nice as you in my class._

(16:37) :D

(16:37) well, if you ever have any other questions, i'm super happy to answer them for you

_(16:38) Yeah, actually, I have might have a few._

(16:38) might?

_(16:40) Okay, so, I didn't tell everyone at school today, but this wasn't just my first day at your school, this was my first day at any school. I've been homeschooled until now._

(16:40) wait, for real?

_(16:41) Yeah. My dad thought it best. It fit in well with my schedule._

(16:42) you mean the modeling and stuff?

_(16:42) You know about that?_

(16:43) your face is plastered all over paris

_(16:43) Good point_.

(16:44) so why did you start at a regular school then?

_(16:45) I....made a friend recently, and she really inspired me. I'd always wanted to attend a normal school, but I guess I just didn't really know what I was missing until I met her._

_(16:46) Sorry, that was a bit deep._

(16:47) nah dude, it was honest

(16:47) i'm real glad you decided to come to our school

(16:47) you fit in with everyone very well already

(16:48) and i think we're all gonna be good friends

_(16:49) Really?_

(16:49) yeah dude

_(16:50) I'd.....like that. To be friends_.

(16:50) :D

(16:51) hey, do you wanna join our group chat?

_(16:52) You mean a class group chat?_

(16:52) yeah

_(16:52) I'd love to! I've never been in one before!_

(16:53) awesome

(16:53) hang ten

_(16:53) Okay._

 

 

x

 

 

_class duPUNT_   
_(23/10/18) 4:54pm_

  
Neenoo:  
what we think of the newbie  
coz i like him

Alyeet:  
i like him too  
he's cool

Myloon:  
he seems very nice

Neenoo:  
so whats the general consensus on adding him to the chat?

Vans:  
cool with me

Licks:  
do it

Marinate:  
he's too cute i might die

Alyeet:  
calm ur farm mari

Marinate:  
i cannot

Alyeet:  
u will live

Marinate:  
i will not  
wAIT  
IF U ADD HIM TO THE GROUP WILL HE SEE WHAT I JUST WROTE  
??!!

Neenoo:  
idk  
i'd like to see that tho

Marinate:  
bastard boy

Maximus Prime:  
I consent to adding him.  
Adrien is nice.

Alyeet:  
yeah he good add him

Naspanól:  
bring the boy

_nino lahiffe added adrien agreste to the group chat_

Neenoo:  
welcome to the group chat, adrien!

Adrien Agreste:  
Hello everyone! It's good to be here!

Alyeet:  
awww he's adorable i love him

Marinate:  
:O

Vans:  
hi adrien

Adrien Agreste:  
Hi.....Ivan...?

Vans:  
yeah its me hahah

Adrien Agreste:  
Hi :)

Myloon:  
how did you enjoy your first day, adrien?

Adrien Agreste:  
Mylene?

Myloon:  
yeah lol

Adrien Agreste:  
Hi :) I had an awesome first day with you guys, thank you all so much for being so nice to me.

Myloon:  
we're just really glad you had a good day

Naspanól:  
i think you'll fit in with us very well

Kimothy:  
can't wait to race u

Licks:  
kimothy u leave him alone

Adrien Agreste:  
I'll race you if you like.

Kimothy:  
really??!!

Adrien Agreste:  
I'll probably loose, though.  
I'm not particularly fast.

Kimothy:  
i'm okay with that

Licks:  
kIM  
i'm so sorry about kim, adrien  
he's not always a jerk

Maximus Prime:  
Yes, he is.

Kimothy:  
i am

Licks:  
ok he is  
we love him tho

Kimothy:  
<3

Licks:  
unfortunately

Kimothy:  
</3

Alyeet:  
honestly get a room u 3

Maximus Prime:  
We have one.

Alyeet:  
w  
what

Kimothy:  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Alyeet:  
explain

Licks:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Alyeet:  
e  
expl  
...ain??!! !!

Marinate:  
they broke her  
she's dead

Neenoo:  
oh no  
tragic

Alyeet:  
mourn me

Neenoo:  
nah i'm g

Alyeet:  
:(

Adrien Agreste:  
I'm not sure what's going on here.  
But I'm having a blast.

Alyeet:  
soooo adorable  
we should christen him

Roses McMoses:  
yes!  
let's pick something cute!

Adrien Agreste:  
??  
Should I be worried?

Marinate:  
be terrified

Adrien Agreste:  
:O

Marinate:  
i'm going to faint

Alyeet:  
deep breaths bitch u can do it

Jewelery:  
hey i've got an idea  
it's sort of cute you'll like it baby

Roses McMoses:  
!!

Jewelery:  
what's that thing chloe calls him

Roses McMoses:  
!!!!!!!

Adrien Agreste:  
Oh no.

Neenoo:  
oh yES

_Nino Lahiffe set Adrien Agreste's nickname to Adrikins_

Adrikins:  
I can't believe you've done this.

Neenoo:  
i had to do it to ya  
you are truly one of us now

Jewelery:  
one of us

Alyeet:  
one of us

Kimothy:  
one of us

Roses McMoses:  
one of us

Adrikins:  
One of you?

Marinate:  
yass bitch  
i  
i mean  
in the nicest possible way  
your not a bitch  
ur beautiful and lovely  
i mean  
i  
i mEAN

Alyeet:  
oh my god

Adrikins:  
Um, thanks?  
Also, I want to thank you again for those croissants you baked. They were lovely and I really appreciated them. Thank you, Marinette.

Marinate:  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
i mean  
:)  
you're welcome  
glad you liked them

Adrikins:  
Yeah, croissants are my favorite :)

Marinate:  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Alyeet:  
mari  
ur a crazy bitch u kno that

Marinate:  
D:

Kimothy:  
yo  
i just had the best idea tho

_Lê Chiến Kim set Adrien Agreste's nickname to Adrikin Abreast_

Licks:  
.....  
what are you, 9?

Kimothy:  
i'm 11 so shut the fuck up

Neenoo:  
his statement holds up in court  
it shall be allowed

Kimothy:  
yaaasssssssss

Adrikin Abreast:  
That's the breast nickname you could ever give me.

Marinate:  
can i have him  
can i just

Alyeet:  
it is agreed  
he is adorable  
he can stay

Neenoo:  
success

Alyeet:  
mari u need to cool ur pants tho  
don't do a creep

Marinate:  
:(  
but i wanna

 

 

x

 

 

(23/10/18)

**(17:45) my gOD**

**(17:45) you're a frickin goOBER**

(17:47) :D

 

 

  
x

 

 

(23/10/18)

_(18:23) I had the best day today._

(18:24) yeah?

(18:24) what happened?

_(18:26) I went out and I made some new friends._

(18:26) that's awesome!

(18:26) i knew you could do it

_(18:28) They're really amazing._

_(18:28) I'm so lucky to have found people like them._

_(18:29) And a person like you, ladybug :)_

(18:29) darn im blushin'

_(18:31) Thank you so much for inspiring me to get out in the world._

_(18:31) I couldn't have done it without you._

(18:34) you give me too much credit. you really deserve to have all the best people in your life who care about you, so im glad

_(18:35) Celebratory round of Ultimate Mecha Strike III?_

(18:36) u kno it boi

(18:36) get ready to get ur ass beat

_(18:37) Gladly, my lady :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Key:

Marinette

_Adrien_

**Alya**

Nino

 

  
x

 

  
(24/10/18)

(09:02) alya im gonna shit myself

**(09:03) r u ok**

**(09:03) do u need help**

**(09:03) should i call someone**

**(09:03) what's wrong**

(09:05) he's so hOT im gonna die

**(09:05) fOR FUCKS SAKE MARINETTE I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN TROUBLE**

**(09:05) I WAS WORRIED**

(09:06) he dreamy

**(09:06) i'm going to actually litterally murder you**

**(09:06) just u wait till lunch break ur fuckin ded binch**

(09:08) ( ﾟoﾟ)

 

 

x

 

 

(24/10/18)

(10:51) hey dude, wanna come hang with us at lunch?

_(10:52) Yeah, I'd love to!_

(10:53) awesome! meet us by the trig room at the start of lunch and i'll come take u to our hang spot :) :)

_(10:53) Okay, I'll see you there :)_

 

 

  
x

 

 

_class duPUNT_   
_(24/10/18) 11:23am_

  
Kimothy:  
heads up there's gonna be a beep test in sport tomorrow

Alyeet:  
shit

Neenoo:  
that's fuckin sweaty balls man

Marinate:  
who's a sweaty balls man

Neenoo:  
me if i go

Marinate:  
:O

Naspanól:  
can't go i'll be sick with the plague tomorrow

Marinate:  
fair

Adrikin Abreast:  
What's a beep test?

Licks:  
u don't know what a beep test is?

Alyeet:  
aw a widdle babs  
sooo cute

Marinate:  
a virgin!  
i  
no  
oh  
nO  
I MEAN  
T I MENAT  
AHHH  
AHHHHHHH  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng removed herself from the group chat_

Alyeet:  
what the fuck  
please tell me other people witnessed that

Neenoo:  
i'm trying to pretend i didn't

Adrikin Abreast:  
I still don't understand what the beep test is.  
Is that why Marinette left?  
Is it really bad?

Alyeet:  
oh sweet boy

_Adrien Agreste added Marinette Dupain-Cheng to the group chat_

Adrikin Abreast:  
The beep test won't be that bad, Marinette! Whatever it is I'll help you with it!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
.....

Alyeet:  
lmao y'all cute

Licks:  
this is a disaster to watch

Roses McMoses:  
i think it's adorable

Adrikin Abreast:  
Am I missing something?

Neenoo:  
the beep test is a running exam  
u run until u die, basically  
but with lots of loud annoying beeps to drive u crazy as u die

Adrikin Abreast:  
Oh.  
Sounds awful.

Licks:  
bingo

Adrikin Abreast:  
Sorry Marinette, I don't think I'll be able to help you with that.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
....  
thats okay

Neenoo:  
we gotta fix ur shit  
whats ur new name gon be  
u been marinated for a while

Alyeet:  
ooh ya pick somethin rancid

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
:(

Alyeet:  
hey u just lucky we ain't kicked u out for bein a thorsty biotch  
actually  
that's a great idea

Licks:  
hmmmm

Neenoo:  
duPAIN?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
:( :(

Alyeet:  
i vote thirsty bitch

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
:( :( :(

Adrikin Abreast:  
I have a water bottle if you need some.

Alyeet:  
im gonna cry

Neenoo:  
we got a winner i think lmao

_Nino Lahiffe set Marinette Dupain-Cheng's nickname to Thirsty Bitch_

Thirsty Bitch:  
D:

 

 

x

 

 

(24/10/18)

_(16:45) My lady, I have good news for you! I didn't want to tell you the other day because I wasn't sure that it would be permanent, but my father has promised it will be, should I abide by some rules._

_(16:46) I officially joined a public school! I got the paperwork in today at the end of class. No backing out now! I'm very excited about it!!_

(16:48) chat that's awesome!!

(16:48) i'm so happy for u!!!

_(16:49) It's such a great place, everyone is so nice!!!_

_(16:49) I've made some really amazing friends already!!_

(16:50) i cheered so loud tikki woke up

(16:50) [image]

_(16:51) Oh no she looks grumpy._

(16:51) she is lmao

(16:51) poor kit kit

_(16:53) What's your school like? I wonder if they're similar._

(16:54) mines alright

(16:54) i mean as far as schools go

(16:55) got a couple of rubbish teachers but overall its aight i guess

(16:55) my friends r total porcupines

(16:56) then theres some nasty people that just wanna be mean all the time

(16:57) and its kinda dirty?

(16:57) meh its aight

(16:57) i've been there a while so maybe my opinion kinda biased lol

_(16:58) My school is so fancy! I love it! Everything is amazing and everyone is so nice!_

(16:58) showoff lmao i don't think our schools r very similar lol

_(16:59) At least you have some good friends?_

(16:59) don't tell em i said it but yeah

(16:59) wouldn't like school without them

_(16:59) Cute._

(17:00) :(

_(17:00) :D_

_(17:01) Oooh, got to go, the principal wants to talk to me._

(17:02) r.i.p good luck

 

 

  
x

 

  
_class duPUNT_   
_(25/10/18) 12:34pm_

  
Adrikin Abreast:  
You guys were right.

Neenoo:  
?

Adrikin Abreast:  
The beep test does suck.

Neenoo:  
XD

 

 

x

 

 

(25/10/18)

(18:23) yo so im working on this thing what do you think

(18:23) [image]

_(18:24) That's incredible! Did you design that yourself?_

(18:25) yeah, i've been stuck on this suit jacket for like over a week now

(18:25) can't seem to get it out of this bland shape

(18:25) hit a bit of a creative roadblock as you can see

(18:25) any ideas?

_(18:27) Wow, it's really incredible, ladybug, I had no idea you were so talented_.

(18:27) *bows*

(18:27) thank you, thank you very much

_(18:29) Seriously though, it's amazing! How did you get so good?_

(18:30) eh, just been doin a stitch here and there since i was like 12, and eventually figured out how to make stuff look like not total garbage

(18:30) i just really enjoy fashion design

_(18:31) Yeah, I get that._

(18:31) you do? are you into fashion?

_(18:32) ....._

_(18:32) A little, I guess._

_(18:33) I have some ideas for you, if you'd like to hear them?_

(18:33) yeah?

_(18:35) Tuck the pocket flaps in, folding the corners to make it pointed._

(18:35) !!!

_(18:37) Also, try rolling the sleeves, just once or twice very neatly. It might help the whole thing pop, depending on the lining you've used. Perhaps even make the pocket square out of a scrap of the lining material?_

(18:38) !!!!

(18:38) !!!!!!!!!!!!

(18:39) holy shit where'd u come from boi !!!!

(18:39) why u know so much!!!

(18:42) but fuck if u ain't right!!!

(18:42) [image]

_(18:43) Purrrrrfect!_

(18:44) damn !! !!!!

(18:44) thank you!!

(18:44) how...????!!!!

(18:44) r u secretly a fashionista

(18:44) a designer even!!

(18:45) r u famous !!! !

(18:45) a famous serial killer

_(18:46) No...ahaha....I just wear a lot of nice clothes._

_(18:46) Gotta look good at work ahaha._

(18:47) damn chat, u good tho

(18:47) u pretty much just finished that piece off for me!!

(18:47) gotta go get it to my client now!!

(18:48) i hope he'll like it

(18:48) thanks chat ur a life saver my little kitty!!!

_(18:49) Glad to have helped. It really does look amazing, I'm sure your client will love it!!!_

_(18:50) Good luck!!_

(18:50) <3

 

 

x

 

 

(26/10/18)

(10:11) yo adrien my man, wanna come to the movies with me and the boys?

(10:11) we're gonna see mega demon warrior beasts 3

_(10:12) I'd love to!_

_(10:12) But.....I'm not sure my father will let me._

(10:13) surely he'll let you see a movie

_(10:14) He barely approves of me attending school._

_(10:14) And....I've never been to a cinema before._

(10:15) really?

_(10:15) Yeah._

_(10:15) I'll.....ask him if I can._

(10:16) okay

(10:16) good luck

_(10:40) I'm really sorry Nino, he said no._

(10:41) that's not fair!!

(10:41) why can't you see a movie with friends!!?

_(10:42) He's just.....like that._

_(10:42) I'm really sorry. I wish I could go._

_(10:43) I hope you guys have a great time._

(10:43) i'm not giving up

(10:43) one day i'll convince ur dad to let you out

(10:44) its not fair he keeps you holed up like that

_(10:44) Thanks, Nino. You're a good friend._

_(10:45) I'll see you at school tomorrow?_

(10:45) you know it

_(10:46) Awesome, see you then._

 

  
x

 

  
(26/10/18)

_(11:26) What are you doing today, my lady?_

(11:29) sewin

(11:29) got a solid day off so im makin the most of it

_(11:29) Working on another jacket piece?_

_(11:30) How did your client like your last one?_

(11:31) haven't heard back yet :/

(11:31) it's mildly terrifying

(11:32) he a very intimidating dude

(11:32) good fashion boi tho

(11:33) i'm workin on a sundress atm

(11:33) just coz

_(11:34) That must be nice._

_(11:34) I think maybe I need to get a hobby._

_(11:34) I never realized how dull weekends were until they were different from weekdays._

_(11:35) I thought having a day off from the new bustle of school might be nice, but there's nothing to do._

_(11:35) I just get_ vored _._

(11:36) im sorry you get wHAT NOW

_(11:37) OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH MMMYYYYY GOOOOODDDD._

_(11:37) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

_(11:37) BORED._

_(11:37) I MEANT BORED._

(11:37) lmao im cryinf

_(11:38) I MIGHT ACTUALLY._

(11:38) lmaaaooooo

(11:39) even with ur perfect grammar and capitalization and full stops

(11:39) the beast gets ya when u least expect it

_(11:40) D: D:_

(11:40) i gave up on spelling and any kind of effort many moons ago lmao

_(11:40) :(_

_(11:41) I can't believe._

(11:42) aww kitty, it's okay :)

_(11:42) You're still laughing at me, aren't you?_

(11:42) yea i am lmao sorry

_(11:43) D: D: D: D: D: D: D:_

(11:43) soorrryyyyy

(11:43) nahhh still funny

(11:43) sorry lmao

_(11:44) I'm not sure I'll ever recover._

(11:44) some things do haunt you forever

(11:45) :(

(11:46) tryna think of a hobby for you now tho

(11:46) comin up blank buddy

(11:46) u already stabby

(11:46) and chinese

(11:46) do anything else?

_(11:47) I can play the piano._

_(11:47) And I know several specialized martial arts._

(11:48) jesus

(11:48) is there anything u cant do

(11:48) my lordy

_(11:49) I don't really enjoy them all that much, though._

_(11:49) I mean sure, they're alright, but, I don't know._

(11:49) you don't know?

_(11:50) I guess, they're just things that my father wanted me to do, not things I ever chose to take up myself._

(11:50) i getcha

(11:50) is there anything you ever really wanted to do?

_(11:51) I'm not sure._

_(11:51) I've already checked off going to school. That was kinda what I thought about most. I guess I haven't really thought about anything else much._

(11:52) hmmm

(11:52) swimming?

_(11:53) Did that a lot as a child. Kinda all swam out._

(11:54) ice skating?

_(11:54) Father would never let me do something that dangerous._

(11:55) juggling?

_(11:56) Can do that already._

(11:56) what the fuck

_(11:57) Long story :/_

(11:57) .....

(11:57) ok

(11:58) um, how about cooking or baking?

_(11:59) I've never really cooked anything before._

(11:59) not too late to spread ur wings

_(11:59) Maybe, might be interesting._

(12:00) hmmmm.....maybe another language...? or like.... cryptology?

_(12:00) I don't know about trying to study something else now that I'm at a full time school._

(12:01) good point, good point

(12:01) hhmmmmm

(12:01) ur a tricky one

(12:02) ....

(12:02) i could.....uh

(12:02) teach you how to sew?

(12:02) maybe knit something??

_(12:03) ....Really? You'd do that?_

(12:03) yeah

_(12:03) I_

_(12:03) I think I'd like that._

(12:04) yeah?

_(12:04) Yeah._

(12:05) you got any stuff for that?

(12:05) like needles and yarn?

_(12:06) Um, I'm not sure. There might be some stuff packed away in mums boxes._

(12:06) she won't mind if you use them, will she?

_(12:08) No, my mother passed away a few years ago._

(12:09) oh

(12:09) oh chat i'm so sorry

(12:09) i didn't mean to

_(12:10) It's okay, really. You didn't know._

_(12:10) It's been a while since it happened, I think I'm sort of okay with it now._

(12:11) well....i'm still sorry

(12:11) if you wanna talk or anything

(12:11) i'll always listen

_(12:13) Thanks, ladybug. You're a good friend._

(12:13) always, kitty

(12:13) :)

_(12:14) I'm very glad we met._

(12:14) me too

(12:14) even though technically we haven't met

(12:14) :p

_(12:15) One day, I hope._

(12:16) yeah, maybe one day

(12:16) :)

_(12:18) So, I had a rifle through some of the boxes while we were talking, anything here I could use to knit with?_

_(12:18) [image]_

(12:19) yeah! perfect!

(12:19) grab that big set of needles, and a spool of whatever color you like

_(12:20) Spool?_

(12:20) one of those rolls of thread

_(12:20) Ah._

_(12:20) I like green._

(12:21) it is a nice shade of green isn't it

_(12:21) Yeah._

_(12:21) Okay, got all that._

(12:22) so what do you want to knit?

_(12:23) What can I knit?_

(12:23) socks, a scarf, a beanie, a jumper? take ur pick

_(12:24) A scarf sounds like a good place to start?_

(12:24) sounds good

_(12:25) Okay. So now what?_

(12:26) alright

(12:26) you wanna pull a nice long bit of wool from the roll

(12:26) maybe a meter?

(12:26) don't cut it or anything

_(12:27) Okay._

(12:28) then you want to do this

(12:28) [image]

(12:28) loop it like that

_(12:30) Done._

(12:31) do this next

(12:31) [image]

_(12:34) Yep._

(12:35) [image]

_(12:37) Okay._

(12:38) [image]

(12:39) [image]

(12:39) [image]

_(12:45) ....._

_(12:45) I think I got it??_

(12:45) show me

_(12:45) [image]_

(12:46) yeah, perfect

(12:46) you're doing great, chaton

(12:46) a natural at this

_(12:47) :D_

(12:47) okay now you wanna do it like this

(12:48) [image]

(12:49) [image]

(12:50) [image]

(12:50) got it?

_(12:53) Yeah._

(12:54) repeat that a couple of times, however wide you want your scarf to be

_(12:59) Okay._

_(12:59) It's this wide, is that okay?_

_(12:59) [image]_

(13:00) yeah, that's a good width

(13:00) now you can do this

(13:01) [image]

(13:01) [image]

(13:02) and just repeat the heck out of that

(13:02) and that's how u make ur scarf

_(13:05) Wow, that's it?_

(13:05) yeah

_(13:06) .... It's....both more and less complicated than I thought it would be._

(13:06) knittin' be like that

(13:06) are you enjoying it so far?

_(13:07) I think so?_

_(13:07) I'm....still trying to wrap my head around how all the stitches and loops go._

(13:08) you'll get there kitty

(13:08) but i'll have to leave you to it

(13:09) gotta go to lunch with the fam rn

_(13:10) Before you go! I just wanted to say._

_(13:10) Thanks for taking the time to show me how to knit, ladybug._

(13:11) of course, chat, i loved teaching you

(13:11) let me know if you're ever stuck or forget a step

(13:11) and even if you decide you don't like knitting, that's okay, too

_(13:12) Thank you, my lady, and have a good lunch._

(13:13) thanks chaton

(13:13) good luck with your scarf!!!

_(13:14) :)_

 

 

x

 

  
(27/10/18)

**(17:24) u around?**

(17:25) ye

**(17:25) be there in five**

**(17:25) whip out ur nail polish kit**

**(17:25) u too thirsty we gotta talk about it**

(17:27) :O

 

 

x

 

  
(28/10/18)

(19:23) how's the scarf coming along?

(19:23) hit any snags?

_(19:24) No, I think I've got the hang of it!_

_(19:24) What do you think so far?_

_(19:24) [image]_

(19:26) holy shit thats actually pretty good!!

(19:26) it's getting long! you must have been really working on it!

_(19:27) Yeah, I'm actually really enjoying it, now that I sort of know what I'm doing._

(19:28) that's awesome!!

(19:28) i'd be happy to show you other stuff to knit, too!!

_(19:29) I'd love that._

(19:30) send me a pic when ur done?

_(19:30) Of course, my lady :)_

 

 

x

 

  
(28/10/18)

(22:34) yo since you liked bee movie you know what you should watch??? ?

(22:34) emoji movie

_(23:36) Okay! I'll watch it now!_

 

  
x

 

  
(29/10/18)

_(01:46) I trusted you._

(01:49) (• ε •)


	6. Chapter 6

Key:

Marinette

_Adrien_

**Alya**

Nino

 

 

x

 

 

(30/10/18)

_(06:03) It's super early, so I hope I'm not waking you, but I wanted to show you this._

_(06:03) [image]_

(06:05) ohhhhh mmyyyyy gooodddd im gonna crrryyyyy

(06:05) he's beautiful

(06:06) a beautiful chunky man

(06:06) evil

(06:06) but beautiful

_(06:07) I knew I should have put the knitting stuff away before I went to bed._

_(06:07) But I left it out like a fool._

_(06:07) And now Plagg has put his fat ass down to sleep on the dregs of my half-formed scarf._

_(06:08) I'll never get all the hair out of it._

_(06:08) He's such a furry fucker._

(06:10) truly a tragic tale

_(06:10) :'(_

(06:12) i'd say good job on the scarf coming along, but i can't actually tell where it's at underneath all the chunk

_(06:13) There's more done than there looks, Plagg is just very fat._

_(06:13) I should probably put him on a diet, honestly._

_(06:13) But he looks at me with those eyes._

_(06:14) And I can't help myself._

_(06:14) I'm so pathetic._

_(06:14) A weakling._

(06:15) no one is strong when it comes to cats

(06:15) i too am a weakling

(06:16) tikki is getting on the chubby side

(06:16) [image]

(06:17) look at her rolls

_(06:18) Rolls!!_

(06:19) i mean

(06:19) plagg is definitely the chunkier lad

_(06:19) So chunky._

(06:20) but tikki be gettin there

(06:20) she somehow gets the leftover pastries sometimes??

(06:20) i think dad gives them to her

(06:20) but i can't prove it

(06:21) i'll catch him in the act one day

(06:21) whooppppp gotta go im gon be llaattteeee

_(06:22) Bye my lady, have a good day!_

(06:23) you too chat!!

 

 

  
x

 

 

 _Gorls_  
_(30/10/18) 3:28pm_

  
Big Al:  
yo gorls  
it been too long  
we rollin tonight???

Manny:  
oh yeah what we gon do

Big Al:  
idk

Manny:  
helpful

Big Al:  
u kno what mari  
ur not invited

Manny:  
buuuttttttt alllyyyaaaaaa

Big Al:  
no buts mari u a turd

Manny:  
:(

Big Licker:  
ha  
turd

Manny:  
am offended

Bling Boi:  
we could go skinny dipping in the river

Ron:  
juleka that's gay

Bling Boi:  
rose we've been dating for two years

Ron:  
;)

Big Al:  
firstly  
get a room  
secondly  
maybe lets do something that won't get us arrested  
u remember what happened last time

Big Licker:  
yeah lol dibs not getting arrested this time

Miles Morales:  
we could go shopping?

Bling Boi:  
hell yeah i love hot topic

Miles Morales:  
nvr mind lets not go shopping

Bling Boi:  
:(

Ron:  
nails?

Manny:  
nah alya just painted mine the other day

Ron:  
rude

Big Al:  
soz

Big Licker:  
oooh i kno  
lets get a bottle of wine  
go down to the park  
and holler at hot people as they walk past

Big Al:  
.....  
you just said you didn't want to get arrested

Big Licker:  
what thats legal right

Manny:  
thats a no

Big Licker:  
damn

Big Al:  
movie?

Ron:  
which movie?

Big Al:  
idk  
whats on?

Ron:  
idk either

Manny:  
this chat is a mess

Big Licks:  
ur a mess

Manny:  
u have mortally wounded me

Big Al:  
she's right tho

Manny:  
the betrayal!  
how could you???

Big Al:  
we could just come to mine and watch the princess bride  
real banger

Miles Morales:  
oh shit thats a good idea  
i'll bring popcorn

Big Licker:  
i got the bottle of champers

Manny:  
i brong pastries

Ron:  
i'll bring face masks

Bling Boi:  
i'll just arrive

Manny:  
heckas ye  
lets rolllllllllllll gooorrrlllsssss

 

  
x

 

  
(30/10/18)

_(15:58) What......uh......just happened......the girls?_

(15:59) oh lmao looks like a girls night is happening

_(15:59) Do they always........do that?_

(16:01) what

(16:01) suddenly fake an illness in class

(16:01) all at the same time

(16:01) very unbelievably

(16:01) give the vulture the slip

(16:01) and then go screaming through the gates?

(16:01) every now and then, yeah

_(16:03) ......_

_(16:03) Okay.....?_

_(16:03) ....? ?_

(16:05) you'll get used to it lmao

 

 

  
x

 

 

  
(30/10/18)

(19:20) hey kitty

(19:20) you like cat videos?

(19:20) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRNIndNHloU

_(19:21) !!!_

_(19:33) So funny!!!!!!!!!_

_(19:33) Plagg is exactly that stupid <3_

(19:34) i had more i'll send when i find them again

_(19:34) :D_

 

 

 

x

 

 

 _class duPUNT_  
_(31/10/18) 10:02am_

  
Neenoo:  
its spooky day

Thirsty Bitch:  
im ready to spook

Alyeet:  
boo

Thirsty Bitch:  
ahhh

Alyeet:  
BOO

Thirsty Bitch:  
AHHH

Neenoo:  
alya you can't just spook people like that  
it rude

Alyeet:  
who will stop me

Neenoo:  
good point  
continue

Alyeet:  
boo

Thirsty Bitch:  
AHHHHH

 

 

  
x

 

 

(31/10/18)

(09:47) here !!! for you kitty!! !!!

(09:47) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Wh8RzcQZr4

(09:47) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOmu0LtcI6Y

(09:47) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72NfSwCzFVE

(09:47) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8tjT9MA7yU

_(09:51) !!!!!!_

_(09:51) Thank you!_

_(09:51) I'll have to watch them later, though, I'm in class._

(09:54) ok

(09:54) oh shit imma get busted

_(09:54) :O_

 

 

 

x

 

 

  
(31/10/18)

**(10:15) girl stop texting ur mans in class**

**(10:15) ur gonna get in trouble**

**(10:15) i ain't always be able to bail u out like that**

(10:16) yeah, thanks lol teach looked mad af

**(10:17) no prob**

(10:17) he not my mans tho

**(10:18) isn't he?**

**(10:18) you text him more than me**

(10:19) what are you jealous?

**(10:19) ......**

**(10:19) no**

**(10:20) .......**

**(10:20) ok a little**

(10:21) awwww alya

(10:21) i still love you

(10:21) and he's not my mans

(10:21) if anything you are my mans

(10:22) chat is great

(10:22) i think you'd like him a lot

(10:23) but you will always be my best friend

**(10:24) stop i'll cry in class**

**(10:24) i'll do it**

(10:25) i dare you

**(10:25) .......**

(10:26) mmmmm the sweet scent of a bluff

**(10:27) :(**

 

 

x

 

  
(31/10/18)

(17:21) you doing anything tonight for halloween?

_(17:23) No. You?_

(17:23) nah not this year

(17:23) mecha strike III?

_(17:24) I'll be on in 5._

(17:24) :)

 

 

x

 

 

(02/11/18)

_(11:12) Partners for this assignment?_

(11:13) sorry dude, the gf already snagged me

_(11:13) Damn, that was quick._

(11:14) she don't mess around lmao

(11:14) you should ask mari instead

(11:14) she's a very reliable partner for projects

(11:15) and she's prolly not taken as alya's with me this time so

_(11:16) Yeah, that's a good idea. I think I will ask her, thanks, Nino._

 

 

  
x

 

 

  
_private chat_  
_chloé bourgeois > adrien agreste_  
_(02/11/18) 1:32pm_

  
Chloé Bourgeois:  
Adrikins!  
What topic do you think we should do our assignment on?  
I was thinking animals!  
We could go to the zoo together!  
Wouldn't that just be the cutest!!

Adrien Agreste:  
Chloe, I'm really sorry, but I've already asked someone else to be my partner in this assignment.

Chloé Bourgeois:  
That's ridiculous.  
Tell them you've changed partners.

Adrien Agreste:  
Sorry, Chloe.

Chloé Bourgeois:  
This is utterly ridiculous!

 

 

x

 

  
_class duPUNT_  
_(02/11/18) 2:13pm_

  
Thirsty Bitch:  
r.i.p nino  
forever in our hearts

Neenoo:  
quit telling everyone im dead

Thirsty Bitch:  
sometimes i can still hear his voice

Jewelry:  
wat happen i was takin a mad whizz up in the loo

Thirsty Bitch:  
!!

Alyeet:  
he got detention

Neenoo:  
:(

Jewelry:  
what he do

Alyeet:  
told chloe where to stick it!!

Jewelry:  
fuck!  
no way!  
i can't believe i missed that!!

Thirsty Bitch:  
it was pretty good

Neenoo:  
in my defense  
she was bein an absolute floppy noodle to adrien

Thirsty Bitch:  
D:

Neenoo:  
wasn't gonna let that pass

Adrikin Abreast:  
Thanks Nino.  
That means a lot.

Neenoo:  
anytime, dude

Alyeet:  
i ship it

Thirsty Bitch:  
but he's ur mans

Alyeet:  
i thought i was your mans

Neenoo:  
what

Thirsty Bitch:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Adrikin Abreast:  
I feel like I should apologize for Chloé.  
She wasn't always this bad.

Neenoo:  
it's not ur fault, dude

Adrikin Abreast:  
You cop a lot of her nasty remarks, though, and I stood up for her for a while.  
I understand why she's not in this chat, now, and why you guys don't like her very much.  
Anyways, I'm just sorry.

Neenoo:  
you have nothing to apologize for  
it doesn't matter if you used to be friends, or if you still want to try to be her friend  
you are not accountable for her actions or words  
she had no right to be that rude to you, so i told her exactly that

Adrikin Abreast:  
I...  
....Thanks Nino. That's the nicest thing ever.

Neenoo:  
that's what bro's do

Alyeet:  
ok i definitely ship it now

Neenoo:  
ya i'm cool with that tbh

Adrikin Abreast:  
<3

Thirsty Bitch:  
you've convinced me  
i ship it too

Vans:  
new class ship!!!

Licks:  
i ship it too!!

Roses McMoses:  
adorable

Myloon:  
me too i ship it

Maximus Prime:  
I'm not quite familiar with the term.  
But I believe the correct response is  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kimothy:  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Licks:  
even max ships it  
you have to be together now

Kimothy:  
it is law

_Lê Chiến Kim set the chat group name to nino/adrien4ever <3_

Neenoo:  
\ (•◡•) /

 

 

 

x

 

 

 _private chat_  
_adrien agreste > marinette dupain-cheng_  
_(02/11/18) 6:23pm_

  
Adrien Agreste:  
Hey Marinette!  
I just wanted to thank you again for agreeing to be my partner for this project, I really appreciate it.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
you're a pleasure  
!! i mean  
it's my pleasure!!!

Adrien Agreste:  
And I'm really sorry about how Chloé has been acting about it.  
I didn't think she'd react like this.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
no don't worry about it! chloe is always like that i'm used to it!

Adrien Agreste:  
Still, I feel bad. You shouldn't have to cop her flack just because I wanted to be your partner rather than hers.  
And Nino, I feel bad that he got in trouble.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
if i know nino he doesn't regret a thing

Adrien Agreste:  
No, probably not hahaha. He did rather look like he enjoyed it.  
I'm just really grateful for him, you know?  
I've never had a friend quite like him before.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
nino's a really good guy, and he'll do anything for the people that deserve it

Adrien Agreste:  
I'm really glad I can call him my friend.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
you can call all of us your friends too, adrien

Adrien Agreste:  
Really?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
really  
we all like you adrien, you're such a nice guy, and we're all very glad you decided to come to our school :)  
especially me

Adrien Agreste:  
Thanks, Marinette, that really means a lot.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
i uh  
you're welcome  
:D

Adrien Agreste:  
So, did you have any ideas on what to do our assignment on?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
hmmmm  
i was thinkin  
space? like stars and stuff?  
idk just a thought  
was something i've never really looked into before  
if you had another idea i'm happy to do that?

Adrien Agreste:  
That sounds perfect!  
I'd love to do a project on the stars :)

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
:D cool :D

Adrien Agreste:  
It's meant to be a cross-class project though, so how do we want to go about incorporating both science and history into it?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
maybe half the project is on the stars themselves - like sciencey, and the other half can be about who found the stars first, and the history behind their names and stories and stuff?

Adrien Agreste:  
Perfect!  
Do we want to pick some specific stars?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
well we gotta do the zodiacs  
they're like the most well-known ones  
but we could do some others as well?

Adrien Agreste:  
Yeah, sounds good!  
I'll research some constellations and pick a few I like, maybe 6? So we can split the zodiacs, and do 6 others each, do 12 total each. Is that a reasonable amount each?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
12 is great  
i'll look up some constellations, too

Adrien Agreste:  
Awesome!  
I'm really looking forward to working with you, Marinette!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
!!!  
me too!

Adrien Agreste:  
I'll get back to you when I've found some stars!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
:D

 

 

 

x

 

 

(02/11/18)

(19:01) alya

(19:01) alya

(19:02) alllyyaaaa

(19:02) alYA

(19:03) ALLLYYAAA

(19:03) alya

(19:04) alya

(19:05) alya

(19:06) alya

(19:06) alya

(19:07) ALya

(19:08) aLyA

(19:08) AlYa

(19:09) aalllyyaaa

(19:10) a

(19:10) l

(19:10) y

(19:10) a

(19:11) alya

(19:12) alllyyaaaAA

(19:12) allllyyaa

(19:13) alya

**(19:13) my god**

**(19:13) wHAT??!!!!**

(19:13) alya im in love

(19:14) he's the one

(19:14) we're going to have a house

(19:14) three kids

(19:15) and a dog

(19:15) no

(19:15) a cat

(19:15) nO

(19:15) a hamPSTER

(19:16) YEs a hampster

(19:16) i don't know what we'll call it

(19:16) but we'll have one

(19:16) i can see it now

(19:17) it's all so perfect

(19:17) i can't wait

(19:17) he's so perfect and drEAMY

(19:18) i cannot beliEVE

(19:18) soooo perrrfffeeccctttt

(19:18) he said he wanted to be my partner

(19:18) i squealed

(19:18) out loud

(19:19) he didn't hear

(19:19) thank god

(19:19) he's so cute

(19:19) sooo cute

(19:20) beautiful

**(19:20) you need to calm down my gOD**

**(19:20) you're going to pull a muscle like this chRIST**

(19:21) but he's so beautiful

(19:21) and cute

(19:21) and perfect

(19:21) and beautiful

(19:21) did i mention beautiful

**(19:22) yes**

**(19:22) you mentioned beautiful**

(19:22) <3

(19:22) he is though

(19:22) so beautiful

**(19:23) what happened to your other man**

**(19:23) ur textin man**

**(19:23) i though he was cute**

(19:24) chat?

(19:24) he's cute

(19:24) but not like

(19:24) cute cute

(19:25) i mean i technically don't actually know what he looks like

(19:25) i just know

(19:26) but adrien

(19:26) adrien is perfect

(19:26) adrien is the nicest

(19:26) and most beautiful

(19:26) and i love him

(19:26) <3 <3 <3

**(19:27) you're going to give me an aneurysm, lady**

 

 

 

x

 

 

(03/11/18)

_(10:34) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrrcOsMMM54_

_(10:34) Here's some cats for you to watch!!_

(10:36) <3

 

 

  
x

 

 

 _private chat_  
_marinette dupain-cheng > adrien agreste_  
_(03/11/18) 11:21am_

  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
i found some cool stars!!  
the big dipper  
orion and the horsehead nebula  
phoenix  
andromeda  
felis - the cat constellation!!  
and  
my personal favorite  
Boötes  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
have you found any yet??

Adrien Agreste:  
Lmao at Boötes

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
<3

Adrien Agreste:  
Yes, I did find some too!  
These were my favorite:  
Pegasus, Corona Borealis, Canis Major, Perseus, Ursa Minor, and Aquilla.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
!!! awesome !!!

Adrien Agreste:  
Maybe in class tomorrow we should go over exactly how we want to go about this? Just to make sure we're on the same page and researching the same thing?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
ye!  
its a date  
i mean!!!  
i'll be there!  
see you tomorrow !! !!!

Adrien Agreste:  
See you tomorrow!!

 

 

  
x

 

 

(04/11/18)

_(14:46) Would you like to come over to my house? Maybe watch a movie?_

_(14:46) I think I'd have better luck convincing my father to let someone come over than I would_ _convincing him to let me out._

(14:48) yeah dude i'd love to hang out!

(14:48) tonight after school, or?

_(14:49) Yeah, tonight is good :)_

(14:50) awesome dude, i can't wait :)

 

 

x

 

 

(05/11/18)

_(18:51) Ladybug! What do you think?!_

_(18:51) [image]_

(18:52) oh my god! that's amazing! you finished it!

_(18:53) Thank you so much for showing me how to do it, I actually really enjoyed working on it :)_

(18:53) i'm in awe! it didn't take you long at all! you really picked it up fast!!

(18:53) i'm so proud of you chaton!!

(18:53) <3

_(18:54) All because of you, my lady._

(18:56) did you manage to get all of plagg's hair out of it though lmao

_(18:56) There's still some stuck in it :( It's a curse._

(18:57) r.i.p

_(18:57) He really likes sitting on it._

_(18:58) Do you think cats can sense when you don't want them to sit on something? That they can sense when something isn't meant for them?_

_(18:58) And then they make a beeline straight for it?_

(18:59) oh 100% cats can sense that

_(18:59) As I suspected._

(19:00) devils

(19:00) lovable devils

_(19:01) Hey, how's your sundress coming along?_

(19:02) oh yeah, all done!!

(19:02) just a quickie project to keep me occupado while i wait to hear back about the suit jacket

(19:02) [image]

(19:02) what do you think??

_(19:04) Stunning!!_

_(19:04) You really are very talented, my lady._

(19:05) (◕‿◕✿)

(19:05) thank

(19:06) hey what you doing tonight?

(19:06) want to watch a movie?

(19:06) like online together?

_(19:07) I'd love to!_

_(19:07) But I have to insist that I pick the movie this time._

(19:08) why!!!

_(19:08) You've punked me too many times, my lady._

_(19:09) Emoji movie was the last straw._

(19:10) ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all had a good christmas and new year!!!! i love you guys so here's some more!! it's ur chrissy present just v late <3 <3

Key:

Marinette

_Adrien_

**Alya**

Nino

 

 

x

 

  
(07/11/12)

(03:12) yo i can't sleep

(03:12) truth or dare

(03:12) ??

_(03:13) Bugaboo, it's 3am._

(03:14) hey, you're awake too

_(03:14) ......_

_(03:14) Okay, you got me._

_(03:15) I was working on a project for school._

(03:15) ooooh cramming?

_(03:16) No, it's just easier to work at night when father isn't bothering me with extracurriculars._

(03:16) do you ever sleep?

_(03:17) Not as much as I'd like._

(03:17) tragic

_(03:17) Truly._

(03:18) no escaping the question tho

_(03:18) Question?_

(03:19) truth or dare

_(03:19) Ohhh._

_(03:20) Truth._

(03:21) whats ur fave color?

_(03:21) Green._

_(03:21) Truth or dare?_

(03:22) dare

_(03:23) I dare you to.......eat a lemon._

(03:23) eat a lemon?

_(03:24) Just, like, take a chunk out of a lemon, peel and all._

(03:24) .....

(03:24) are you a sadist

_(03:25) Do it._

(03:25) .....

(03:25) give me five minutes

_(03:26) :D_

(03:31) ok i did it

(03:31) and i hate you

(03:31) [image]

_(03:32) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah_

_(03:32) Awwwww, I can even see the little teeth marks in it._

(03:33) it was so sour and i am so resentful

(03:33) u better watch urself boy

(03:33) truth or dare

_(03:34) Truth._

(03:34) no!

(03:34) rude and cowardly

_(03:34) Okay, okay, dare._

(03:35) i dare you to wet a piece of bread and then eat it

_(03:36) ......._

_(03:36) What the fuck._

(03:37) ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

(03:37) do it

_(03:37) ......_

_(03:37) I can't believe I'm about to do this._

(03:38) dO IT

_(03:42) [image]_

(03:42) yessssss wet that bread

(03:42) now take a bite

_(03:44) [image]_

(03:44) !!!!!!!

(03:44) you were right!!!!

(03:44) the little teeth marks are the best part!!!

_(03:45) :(_

(03:46) so, how was it?

_(03:46) I feel unclean._

_(03:46) And humiliated._

(03:47) retribution

_(03:47) I'll never challenge you again :(_

(03:48) (◕‿◕✿)

 

  
x

 

  
(08/11/12)

(10:21) alya my love what are you doing after school today

**(10:22) let me check baby**

 

 

x

 

 

_Gorls_  
_(08/11/12) 10:23am_

  
Big Al:  
hey were we still doing that thing after school today

Manny:  
what thing

Big Licker:  
the movie?

Big Al:  
yeah  
the movie

Bling Boi:  
wasn't that tomorrow?

Manny:  
what movie lol

Big Licker:  
yeah it was tomorrow

Big Al:  
okay cool

Manny:  
.....  
movie tomorrow i guess!

 

  
x

 

  
(08/11/12)

**(10:29) nothing on tonight**

(10:31) icecream and study date?

**(10:31) yay!!!**

**(10:32) and i can tell you about the planning committee meeting coming up!**

(10:33) okay but i get to hold your hand

**(10:33) wouldn't have it any other way baby <3**

 

 

x

 

 

(08/11/12)

_(22:35) So, I learned....or well, tried to learn how to bake cookies._

_(22:35) What do you think?_

_(22:35) [image]_

_(22:35) They're a bit....odd, I think?_

(22:37) hey, it's a pretty good attempt for a first try!

(22:37) the real test of a good cookie is not what it looks like, but what it tastes like

_(22:38) They're kinda crunchy but sweet._

(22:39) then you didn't fail!! if it tastes good, its a good cookie

_(22:39) :D :D_

(22:40) my real question is,

(22:40) you've never baked cookies before??!! !! ?

_(22:41) No, I'm actually not allowed to have them in the house at all._

_(22:41) I had to sneak into the kitchen in the middle of the night to do it._

(22:42) WHATTTTTTT

(22:42) this is !!! what ? !!!!

_(22:43) Father is very strict. Normally, that's fine, I guess. He has his reasons._

_(22:43) But I wanted to see if baking was my thing. You know, something to keep me occupied._

(22:43) a hobby?

_(22:44) Yeah._

(22:44) and is it?

_(22:44) I'm.....not sure._

_(22:45) I made a bit of a mess in the kitchen, so I'm probably going to have a hard time explaining myself._

_(22:46) I don't think having to sneak around to do it is going to make for a great hobby :(_

(22:46) cooking should be something fun!!! something you do with family!! you shouldn't have to hide it!!!!

_(22:47) It was kinda fun. The sneaking, the secrecy, the danger, the black cat prowling in the night like a regular cat burglar._

(22:48) wow u are too much

_(22:48) :)_

(22:49) i'm glad you're trying new things tho

_(22:49) I'm keen to try more knitting! Or something._

_(22:49) Since the scarf I made is basically Plagg's bed now._

(22:50) lmao tragic

_(22:50) What's something else you'd recommend I try?_

(22:50) hmmm

(22:50) it really depends what you've got?

_(22:51) Hang on a second, I'll send a picture of the box of stuff._

(22:51) oki

_(22:54) [image]_

(22:56) okay it looks like you've got stuff for an embroidery hoop if you'd like to try?

_(22:56) Yeah!_

(22:57) just double check you've got a hoop, a bit of fabric with the little holes in it, and some embroidery thread, and a needle

_(22:58) This kind of fabric?_

_(22:58) [image]_

(22:58) yeah!

_(22:59) Cool, then I've got everything!_

(22:59) do you have an image in mind? to make?

_(22:59) What sort of image should it be?_

(23:00) something simple, like a pic of ur cat would be too complicated unless u were real good

(23:00) what about something like a clipart of a cat?

_(23:00) Yeah, okay, give me a second._

(23:03) ye

_(23:03) How about this?_

_(23:03) [image]_

(23:03) omg that's adorable

(23:04) perfect

(23:04) you've captured plagg's resentfulness and his tubbiness even in a scratchy drawing lmao ur good

_(23:04) He looks like that in real life, too lmao_.

(23:05) ok u got me there

(23:05) so u wanna trace that onto the fabric where you wanna do the stitches

(23:05) not too close to any of the edges because you gotta put the hoop around it

(23:05) maybe measure it out with the hoop first

(23:06) put the hoop in the corner of the fabric and then move it in towards the center by like maybe 2 inches?

_(23:08) [image]_

(23:08) yep perfect you can trace the image onto the middle of where the hoop is now

_(23:11) Done._

(23:11) okay now pull the hoop apart. there's a little twisty thing at the top that should loosen it

(23:12) once you've done that put the bit hoop on the top of the fabric and the small hoop on the bottom

(23:12) and then squish them together with the fabric between

(23:12) keep the image in the center, and the fabric as firm as you can

(23:13) and then you can tighten the little twisty bit back up

(23:13) fabric should be real firm

_(23:14) Like this?_

_(23:14) [image]_

(23:15) the fabric is firm and doesn't give too much or at all when you press on it with a finger?

_(23:15) Nope._

(23:15) then perfect

(23:15) it's pretty straightforward from here

(23:16) you pick your colors, im assuming black, green, and pink for plagg

(23:16) you can pull each packet of thread apart into smaller strings if you'd like a finer texture? optional tho

(23:16) and you just stick inside the lines with it, making sure to keep all the knots at the back

(23:16) you can make the stitches as long or as small as you like, just depends on the style you're going for?

_(23:19) Threading the needle is proving to be a challenge._

(23:19) lmao it can be a wicked shit can't it

(23:19) try sucking it

_(23:19) Ahhh..._

_(23:19) What?_

(23:20) haha like stick it in your mouth to wet it, and like point up the end so that the individual threads don't split when you're trying to thread the needle

_(23:21) Oh shit, that actually worked._

(23:21) hahaha

(23:21) do a couple of stitches and see what you think

_(23:22) Knot it like this?_

_(23:22) [image]_

(23:23) yep perfect

_(23:23) Okay, this is what I've done?_

_(23:24) [image]_

(23:24) yesh! that's pretty much it!

(23:24) you can stitch any way you like with embroidery, it's all up to your style really, a creative thing

(23:25) you can do layers, even, or make little knots on the top side to show texture or pattern or like make it pop a bit

(23:25) it's all up to you!!! that's the fun thing with embroidery!!

_(23:26) [image]_

(23:26) cuuutteee!!!

(23:26) i'm so excited that you're making a lil plagg

_(23:27) I like working on these little projects you give me._

(23:27) :) :)

(23:27) when you're done with it i can show you how to stitch it into something else like a shirt or a jacket or the green scarf if you like!!

_(23:28) Yes! I'd love that!_

_(23:28) !!! shit nathalie is checking on me got go_

_(_ 23:28) r.i.p chaton

(23:28) good luck on ur stitches!!

 

 

x

 

  
_nino/adrien4ever <3_  
_(09/11/12) 9:12am_

  
Vans:  
heads up the power is out in the science building

Neenoo:  
tragic

 

  
x

 

  
_nino/adrien4ever <3_  
_(09/11/12) 9:40am_

 

Vans:  
now theres someone in fixing it  
he reckons someone overloaded the switchboard

Neenoo:  
he's kind of hot

Alyeet:  
:O

 

  
x

 

  
_nino/adrien4ever <3_  
_(09/11/12) 10:15am_

  
Vans:  
the culprit has been found

Neenoo:  
was it chloe

Vans:  
it was chloe

 

  
x

 

  
_nino/adrien4ever <3_  
_(09/11/12) 10:30am_

  
Vans:  
powers back up again

Alyeet:  
ah the thrilling conclusion

 

  
x

 

_marinette dupain-cheng > adrien agreste_  
_(09/11/12) 11:23am_

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
presentation is in a few days, anything else we need to finish off?  
or add in?

Adrien Agreste:  
We've got all the information, I think, which I'm quite happy with.  
Maybe we could just tweak the slides a bit? I've found some nice high-resolution photos of some of the constellations, and the backgrounds are transparent, so they'll blend in great, I think.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
sounds amazing  
which stars?

Adrien Agreste:  
[image]  
[image]  
[image]

  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
wow thats actually really cool!  
that'll go great  
i'll slap that in right now

Adrien Agreste:  
Otherwise I think we're pretty good to go?  
What do you think?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
yeah no i agree  
all done  
i'm happy with it

Adrien Agreste:  
It's been a pleasure working with you, Marinette!  
You're amazing!  
I'm looking forward to presenting with you!!  
Hopefully we can work together again sometime :)

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
i'd like that :)

 

 

x

 

 

(09/11/12)

(11:40) alya

(11:40) i have so many feelings

**(11:41) i know you do**

(11:42) all of them are about adrien

**(11:42) i know they are**

(11:42) <3 <3 <3

**(11:43) \ (•◡•) /**

 

 

x

 

 

_nino/adrien4ever <3_  
_(09/11/12) 12:14pm_

  
Kimothy:  
aaannnnnnnnddddd the powers out again

Vans:  
(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 

 

  
x

 

  
(10/11/12)

(16:14) so just before the bell rang you said you'd met someone...???

(16:14) care to elaborate? :D

(16:14) is that who you're messaging all the time??

_(16:15) Well...there's this girl...._

(16:15) ooooooh a girllllll!!! a girlfriend??!!!

_(16:16) No! It's not like that._

_(16:16) We met online, and she's so nice. She actually helped me to realize that I wanted to go to school. And she's taught me how to knit!! That was cool._

_(16:17) We play Mecha Strike III together sometimes. She's pretty amazing._

(16:17) sounds like a girlfriend to me

_(16:17) It's not like that._

(16:17) but do you want it to be like that?

(16:17) cause from the way you're always smiling down at your phone.....

_(16:18) I....._

_(16:18) Yeah, I guess I do want it like that._

_(16:18) I....really do._

(16:19) !!!!

(16:19) adrien has a girlllll!!!!!

( _16:20) I don't know if she feels the same way, though, Nino._

(16:20) have you asked her?

_(16:20) Well..._

_(16:20) No._

(16:20) then how do you know?

_(16:20) I guess you're right._

_(16:20) It's just terrifying, you know?_

(16:21) yeah, i know

(16:21) confessing to alya was the scariest thing i've ever done in my life

(16:21) but if this girl is as good as you say, then it's worth the shot, don't you think?

_(16:21) You truly are a wise man, Nino._

(16:22) indeed i am

_(16:22) So.....how would I....go about.....telling her....?_

(16:22) ah, the age old problem

(16:23) if i'm honest with you man, there's no way to 'do it' properly, you just kind of...have to say it? if you get what i mean?

(16:23) you just gotta tell her

(16:23) and if she likes you too, then it won't matter how you say it

_(16:24) Yeah, you're right._

_(16:24) !!!_

_(16:24) I'm gonna do it_.

(16:24) go get em!!!

(16:24) i believe in u dude!!!

(16:24) tell me how it goes!!!!

 

 

  
x

 

 

(10/11/12)

_(16:30) Hey, my lady, what are you doing today? Anything exciting?_

(16:32) im sewing a skirt!!!

(16:32) for funsies

(16:32) i had some leftover material laying around after making a piece for a client, thought i'd do something with it

(16:33) material is pretty expensive so i didn't want to waste any

_(16:33) What kind of skirt?_

(16:34) [image]

_(16:34) A midi! I don't see a lot of those around._

(16:35) i keep forgetting ur a little fashionista lmao

(16:35) i like long skirts but i'm pretty clumsy so i need something a bit shorter than a maxi

(16:35) its really locked me into the librarian aesthetic look tho lmao

_(16:36) I think it's nice! The color is incredible._

(16:36) yeah i've never seen a material quite like it before, i snapped it up real fast when i saw it

(16:36) used it on a gown i made for a client a while back

(16:37) [image]

_(16:37) That's incredible! Absolutely stunning!_

_(16:37) You never cease to amaze me, my lady._

(16:37) :D thanks, chaton :D

(16:38) and what have you been up to??

_(16:38) School's been busy for me! I've been working on a project with one of my new friends. She's so incredible and I'm very glad we're working together, we click so well!!_

_(16:38) I think you'd like her, actually, she's wonderful!_

_(16:38) I've also been working on my embroidery in my spare time, which has been coming along!_

_(16:39) [image]_

_(16:39) Not as fast as I'd like, as father has had me running around like a headless chook doing extra lessons :(_

(16:40) chaton it's looking so good!!!!

(16:40) you're a natural!!!

_(16:41) I've had a good teacher :)_

(16:41) :) :)

(16:41) you've been a pleasure to teach :) :)

(16:41) yo, wanna play mecha after i finish with the skirt in a bit?

_(16:42) Well, actually, there's something I'd like to talk to you about, if you have the time?_

(16:42) yeah, kitty, i always have time for you

(16:42) shoot

_(16:44) Okay, well, so, we've been talking for a while, and I consider you a really close friend._

(16:44) i consider you a close friend too, chat

_(16:44) That's good, I'm glad._

_(16:44) So, I guess I was wondering._

_(16:44) I'm actually really nervous about this._

(16:44) it's okay you can take your time

(16:44) wAIT

(16:44) wait im getting a phone call!!!

_(16:45) Ok._

(16:55) chat!! it was my client!!!

(16:55) i heard back about the jacket!!!

_(16:56) Yeah?! What's the news?!_

(16:56) agreste loved it!!!

(16:56) i'm so excited!!

(16:56) he's going to feature it in the next fall catalog!!!

(16:57) modeled by his son!!

(16:57) i'm jumping up and down right now!!

(16:57) this is a dream come true!!

(16:57) he liked it!! i can't believe he liked it!!

(16:57) this is the best day ever!!!

(16:59) chat? you still there?

_(16:59) Agreste?_

(16:59) yeah, gabriel agreste! he's the top fashion designer in paris!!

(16:59) his designs are amazing! i've been a fan of his work for a long time!!

(17:00) him and his son always seemed like such a good fashion team up! one designs, one models! they are incredible!!

(17:00) they've inspired a lot of my work for a long time now

(17:00) i can't even describe how excited i am that he liked my work!

_(17:03) That's great, I'm really happy for you, ladybug._

(17:03) thank you!!!!!!

(17:03) i'm very excited!!!!

_(17:03) I'm really glad._

(17:03) oh!!!!!! i totally interrupted you telling me something!!!

(17:04) what's up, kitty??

_(17:04) Nothing, don't worry about it!_

_(17:04) I actually, um, have to go right now._

_(17:04) Talk later._

(17:04) okay??

(17:04) bye

 

 

x

 

 

(10/11/12)

_(17:30) Nino, this is a fucking disaster, she knows who I am in real life, I can't believe this is happening._

_(17:30) I can't tell her now! She knows who I am!! What am I going to do??_

(17:31) woah woah calm down what happened

(17:31) why is it a problem that she knows you?

(17:31) did she not already?

_(17:32) No!! We never told each other who we were!!_

_(17:32) This is fucking terrible Nino I'm freaking out._

_(17:32) I feel like I can't breathe._

_(17:32) What if I've met her in real life before and I never knew??_

_(17:32) I don't know what to do this isn't good Nino help me I'm freaking out._

(17:33) buddy!! adrien calm down!!

(17:33) walk me through this! it doesn't sound that bad? why is it so bad that she might know you in real life? isn't that a good thing?

_(17:34) I???_

_(17:34) No??_

_(17:34) I'm not sure how to explain it properly?_

_(17:34) I....we got to know each other as just regular people? And she liked me, like, without knowing my name, without knowing who I was._

_(17:34) I was the one who didn't want to exchange names and identities._

_(17:35) I??? I guess I was so afraid that she wouldn't....? I don't know?? Maybe that I wouldn't live up to my name??_

_(17:35) It was really......nice.....being liked by someone who just liked me because I was me. Not because I was Adrien Agreste._

_(17:35) Does that....?? Make any sense??_

(17:35) yeah, man, i think i get it

_(17:36) And now that I know that she knows about me....I don't know._

_(17:36) It's..... fucking scary._

_(17:36) She pretty much works for my father, and she's a fan of my work! I!!!_

_(17:37) I don't know what to do!!_

(17:37) surely that just means that she'll like you more, though?

_(17:37) But...I don't want her to...?_

(17:38) you don't?

_(17:38) I..... ??_

_(17:38) I.....guess.....I don't want her to have feelings for some model on a poster?_

_(17:38) I want her to have feelings for me, the person she's been talking to all this time._

(17:39) and you're afraid her knowing that you're adrien agreste might ruin that?

_(17:39) Yeah._

_(17:39) I mean....I never actually got to ask her???? I don't know if she even likes me? For me?_

_(17:40) And I want her to._

_(17:40) So badly._

(17:40) i guess i can sort of see your dilemma

_(17:40) What do I do, Nino?_

_(17:41) I don't want to lose her, she was the first friend I made in legitimately ten years, and I.... I'm not sure I could handle losing that connection?_

(17:42) i understand where you're coming from, buddy, but i honestly think you should just tell her

(17:42) i mean what are you going to do if you don't? just lie to her forever?

(17:42) if you can't tell her who you are, then how are you supposed to tell her how you feel about her?

_(17:43) I can't. I can't do it, Nino._

_(17:43) I can't fuck this up._

_(17:43) I can't._

(17:43) okay look you're freaking out

(17:43) I'm going to come over and bring pizza

(17:44) we'll watch a movie and play some games and i'll take your mind off this for a while

(17:44) and if you're up to it later, we can talk more about this, but we don't have to

_(17:44) Okay._

_(17:45) Yeah, that sounds good._

_(17:45) Thanks, Nino._

(17:45) anytime, adrien

(17:46) i'll be there in 15


	8. Chapter 8

Key:

Marinette

_Adrien_

**Alya**

Nino

 

  
x

 

 

(11/11/18)

(16:00) hey alya i need some advice

(16:00) what do you do when there's something going on with someone that you're really close with, but they won't talk to you about it?

(16:01) ???

(16:01) how do i help?

**(16:03) just offer to be there for them if they want to talk it out**

**(16:03) that's all you can really do**

**(16:03) you can't force them to talk to you**

**(16:03) is this your chat noir we're talking about?**

(16:04) yeah

(16:04) something went sour the other night when we were talking and im not sure what it was? i don't know how to bring it up? or how to make it okay again?

(16:04) im not even sure if it was me or not?

**(16:05) it's a tough one. you just have to be patient and let him come to you**

**(16:05) you don't want to step on toes, and you can't force him to talk**

(16:06) im just frustrated

(16:06) i want to help him

(16:06) i really care about him and i want him to be okay

(16:06) but i don't know how to help

(16:06) alya what do i do

**(16:07) let him know you're there for him**

**(16:07) thats all you can really do**

**(16:07) check in with him, you know?**

**(16:08) but like, don't be pushy, you feel?**

(16:08) i think so

(16:08) ok here goes

 

 

x

 

 

(11/11/18)

(16:10) hey chaton, was just wondering how you're doing?

(16:10) you seemed....off.....the other night?

(16:10) i just wanted to make sure you're okay?

_(16:15) I'm fin_ e.

(16:15) well, um, im here if you need to talk

_(16:19) Thanks._

(16:20) ....so.... how's your embroidery going?

_(16:26) Haven't worked on it much._

(16:35) ok

 

 

  
x

 

 

(11/11/18)

(16:40) he doesn't want to talk to me

(16:40) alya what do i do

(16:41) i think im going to cry

**(16:42) hang ten i'll be there shortly**

 

 

x

 

 

(11/11/18)

_(16:45) Nino, what do I do?_

_(16:45) I'm just......fucking this up._

(16:46) what happened?

_(16:46) Nothing.....I think?...... I'm just.....I can't seem to talk to her normally anymore??_

(16:46) but you're still talking, right? it can't be that bad?

_(16:47) Maybe?_

(16:47) show me a screenshot

_(16:48) [image]_

(16:48) oh jesus fucking christ adrien

(16:48) you've gotta do better than that, dude

_(16:49) I don't know what to do. What do I do?_

_(16:49) I panic when she messages me, now._

(16:50) your main problem is how she'll react when you tell her who you are, yes?

_(16:50) Yeah._

(16:50) then just start with how you feel about her

(16:51) if she can accept that, and like you back, then anything else can be worked out

_(16:51) ....... Yeah.....okay._

_(16:51) I.....think I can do that._

(16:51) but!

(16:52) you need to apologize first!

(16:52) it sounds like you've been a total train wreck to her these last few days

_(16:52) That bad?_

(16:53) that bad

_(16:53) God, I'm an asshole._

(16:53) look just explain that you've been super nervous

(16:54) i mean, obviously you can't tell her exactly what set you off if you aren't planning on telling her your name yet

(16:54) and lying about it wont help

(16:54) maybe just say you'll explain, but you have to tell her something else first?

(16:54) maybe?

(16:55) damn this is a messy situation

_(16:55) Okay._

_(16:55) I'll do it._

(16:55) good luck

 

 

x

 

 

(11/11/18)

(17:00) baby you free tonight?

(17:00) im a bit wound up from the business with adrien

(17:00) could do with a cuddle

**(17:05) im at mari's at the moment darling**

**(17:05) she's having some trouble with her cat friend**

**(17:05) and how is adrien?**

**(17:05) is he doing okay? i didn't want to say anything at school today, but he looked real shit**

**(17:05) like haggard as balls**

(17:07) i hope he'll be fine? eventually?

(17:07) he's struggling with some pretty strong feelings for a girl, at the moment

**(17:07) a girl?**

(17:08) yeah, he's head over heels for her,

(17:08) completely besotted

(17:08) but i don't want to tattle on all his business, so i'll leave it at that

**(17:09) fair**

**(17:09) man, mari is gonna be heartbroken when she finds out**

**(17:09) i mean, it's not mari, is it?**

(17:10) no, she's gonna be upset

**(17:10) :(**

**(17:10) i don't think i'll tell her straight away, she's got enough going on tonight**

(17:10) oh yeah, what's wrong with her cat?

(17:10) is tikki okay?

**(17:11) oh no not tikki**

**(17:11) tikki is asleep soundly on my lap**

**(17:11) [image]**

(17:12) awwww

**(17:12) you remember her penpal sort of friend i told you about?**

**(17:12) the one from when you gave her the wrong number?**

(17:13) oh shit yeah chat noir

(17:13) he sounds like a cool dude

(17:13) are they okay?

**(17:14) i think they're struggling with the limitations of a purely online friendship**

**(17:14) i hope they'll be okay**

**(17:14) mari really likes this guy**

(17:15) what, like, more than adrien?

**(17:15) i don't know......maybe. i have my suspicions**

**(17:15) but im still trying to figure that out**

**(17:15) anyways, mari's nails are almost dry and then i gotta do the second coat so i gotta go**

**(17:16) when mari's feeling a bit better i'll come over for the night, yeah?**

**(17:16) maybe in a couple of hours?**

(17:16) sounds good, i'll keep some dinner out for you

**(17:17) i love you**

(17:17) i love you too, baby, see you later

**(17:17) <3**

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

_marinette dupain cheng > adrien agreste_   
_(12/11/18) 9:04am_

  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
you ready?

Adrien Agreste:  
Yep, I've got all the stuff crammed into my bag.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
cool, we're all set for this afternoon, then

Adrien Agreste:  
Yep!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
you okay?  
you seem a little....?? idk???

Adrien Agreste:  
I don't look that bad, do I?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
what!! no u look incredible all the time  
like whenever i look at you you look fine  
which is all of the time  
i mean  
like when i glance over or something  
i don't, like look at you on purpose  
or like  
just like, strictly because you're there  
um  
??  
the point was you looked fine  
not bad

Adrien Agreste:  
Thanks.....?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
i was just concerned about you, i guess  
you looked....sad...? i guess is the right word  
i just wanted you to know that i'm here for you if you want to talk?

Adrien Agreste:  
Thanks, Marinette. You're such a nice person.  
But I'm okay, really. Just a bit tired is all. Not sleeping too great.  
I'll be okay to get through the presentation though, so it'll be fine.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
well, okay  
hope get some better sleep soon, then  
if you need anything, let me know

Adrien Agreste:  
Thanks, Mari, you're wonderful.  
See you up the front of the room in an hour!!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:  
!!!

 

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

  
_nino/adrien4ever_   
_(12/11/18) 12:43pm_

  
Neenoo:  
hey buttheads  
guess what

Thirsty Bitch:  
rude  
but continue

Neenoo:  
guess who joined the planning committee?!

Thirsty Bitch:  
oh no did you join the planning committee

Neenoo:  
yes i joined the planning committee

Licks:  
why did you join the planning committee

Neenoo:  
i wanted to join the planning committee

Alyeet:  
pls stop saying planning committee

Thirsty Bitch:  
but you just said planning committee

Neenoo:  
but alya i just wanted to tell everyone that i joined the planning committee

Licks:  
yeah he just wanted to tell everyone that he joined the planning committee

Vans:  
i think it's great that you've joined the planning committee

Licks:  
what's it like being on the planning committee

Neenoo:  
idk we haven't had our first meeting yet

Thirsty Bitch:  
boooo  
streak ruined

Neenoo:  
shit

Thirsty Bitch:  
also i was having such a good time i forgot to ask  
the planning committee for what?

Neenoo:  
the school dance u absolute doof

Thirsty Bitch:  
oh shit yeah  
whens that

Neenoo:  
i don't know  
thats one of the things i have to plan  
you know  
on the planning committee

Thirsty Bitch:  
the planning committee

Licks:  
the planning committee

Vans:  
the planning committee

Alyeet:  
my god

Thirsty Bitch:  
did you join the planning committee too

Alyeet:  
i _started_ the panning committe

Thirsty Bitch:  
ooooohhh  
so nino _joined_ the planning committee eeeehhhhh

Alyeet:  
i will literally defaecate in your handbag

Thirsty Bitch:  
◉_◉

Licks:  
ok y'all need jesus

Thirsty Bitch:  
yeah if you find him let me know

Licks:  
will do

 

 

x

 

 

(12/11/18)

(16:35) did you message her yet?

_(16:36) No._

(16:36) dude!

_(16:36) I got nervous._

(16:37) don't chicken out, man!

(16:37) you've got to do this!

(16:37) its clearly tearing you up. its not good for you man, you or her

(16:38) just do it, adrien

(16:38) nike

_(16:40) I'm just so terrified, Nino._

(16:40) i know, man, but you gotta

_(16:40) I feel so useless, like I'm made of rock, or something. Every time I pull out my phone to text her, I just....freeze right up._

(16:40) the more you think about it, the more panic you'll feel

(16:41) you've just got to do it, forget the panic

(16:41) as neurotypical as that sounds

(16:41) you owe it to yourself to give yourself the chance to be with her

(16:42) and you owe her the truth

_(16:43) ....._

_(16:43) You're right._

_(16:43) I'm going to tell her that I love her._

(16:43) good man

 

  
x

 

 

(12/11/18)

_(21:46) Are you awake at the moment?_

(21:48) yeah, im awake

_(21:48) Can we talk?_

(21:48) yeah of course we can

_(21:50) Firstly, I need to apologize for how I've been these last few days._

_(21:50) It's....not been very pleasant of me._

(21:50) no, not really

(21:50) i've been worried out of my mind

(21:50) what's been wrong, chat?

(21:50) are you okay?

(21:50) was it something i said?

_(21:51) No! It's not you. It's never you!_

(21:51) it feels like i did something wrong

_(21:51) Don't ever think that._

_(21:51) You've been nothing short of amazing to me._

_(21:52) You're so incredible, don't ever think that you're a problem._

(21:52) then what's wrong?

(21:52) is it your father? did he do something?

_(21:52) No, it's not my father._

_(21:53) I_

_(21:53) I have to tell you something, Ladybug._

_(21:53) God, I'm so nervous._

_(21:54) Just..... just hear me out?_

(21:54) promise

_(21:55) I've been......struggling.....to come to terms with my feelings, and how to express them. I considered not telling you. Really considered it. But I have to tell you._

_(21:55) I'm in love with you, my lady._

_(21:55) Really, truly, in love with you._

_(21:56) You've opened me up to so many new and wonderful things, and helped me grow so much as a person, holding my hand every step of the way._

_(21:56) You always cared about what I had to say, and helped me through some tough spots. Your compassion made me see the good in a lot of things that I didn't know still had any good left in them._

_(21:57) How could I not love someone so kind?_

_(21:57) I can't remember the last time I've been as happy as I am in your company, text only or no, and all the good things that are now in my life, have all sprung from you._

_(21:58) And so I've been scared to tell you. I didn't want to mess this up. You're possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me in my whole life._

_(21:58) But you deserve the truth from me._

_(21:59) And the truth is that I love you._

(22:01) chat???? i???

(22:01) i??? don't know what to say???

(22:01) can i?? call you?? can we talk about this?

_(22:03) Do.....you not feel the same?_

(22:03) i??

(22:03) don't know??

(22:03) you're an amazing guy

(22:03) but we've never met??

(22:04) i don't know what you look like or who you really are

_(22:04) I really want to share that with you, if you'll let me. There's so many other things I want to share with you._

_(22:04) If you felt like we could work? If you felt the same?_

_(22:05) Do you? Feel the same?_

(22:05) i??

(22:05) i mean

(22:05) i don't want to lie to you

(22:05) there's kind of this other guy?

_(22:07) Oh._

(22:07) chat, i'm sorry

_(22:07) No, it's okay._

(22:07) chat

(22:07) let me just

_(22:07) No._

_(22:07) It's......okay._

_(22:07) I'm.....going to leave now_.

(22:08) chat!

(22:08) wait chat don't go

(22:15) chat please

(22:25) i'm

(22:25) so sorry chaton

 

 

x

 

  
(12/11/18)

_(22:45) Oh my god, Nino._

_(22:45) I've really fucked it up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (◕‿◕✿)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so shortly i'm headed overseas for three weeks, so this might be my last update for a while, hope you enjoy it!! if i've not returned to posting in about a month then i've probably been murdered on foreign soil, which unsurprisingly is how i always thought i'd go

Key:

Marinette

_Adrien_

**Alya**

Nino

 

 

 

  
x

 

 

 

  
(04/12/18)

**(14:35) dinner at mine tonight?**

(14:35) yeah sounds good, what time?

**(14:36) 6? probably**

(14:36) okay

(14:37) but no asking about the thing

**(14:37) whhhaaaatttttt**

**(14:37) i would nneeeevvveeerrrr**

(14:38) :|

**(14:38) okay okay**

**(14:38) i wont**

**(14:38) at diNNER**

**(14:39) no stoppin' me NOW**

(14:39) alya please

**(14:39) look mari, we've got to talk about it sometime**

(14:39) no we dont

**(14:40) yes we do**

**(14:40) have you seen yourself lately? you look so miserable**

(14:40) thanks

**(14:41) mari**

**(14:41) you can't keep it all bottled up inside**

**(14:41) you gotta let it out**

**(14:42) or it's gonna keep eating you up**

(14:42) thanks for the concern alya but im just fine

**(14:42) okay fine then**

**(14:42) i'll stop asking**

**(14:43) still want dinner?**

(14:43) yeah

**(14:44) alright see you then**

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

(04/12/18)

**(14:50) nino what do i do**

**(14:50) im so......**

**(14:50) ......tired**

**(14:50) she just wont talk to me about it**

**(14:51) i can see her getting more and more miserable**

**(14:51) maybe i shouldn't have told her about adrien??**

**(14:51) maybe i made it worse?**

**(14:52) ??? i just....don't know what to do**

(14:53) i know how you feel, baby

(14:53) i can't seem to get through to adrien either

(14:53) i guess we just have to let them grieve for a bit?

(14:53) i hope they'll open up to us when they're ready

**(14:54) yeah**

**(14:54) i just hate seeing her like this**

**(14:54) and feeling like it's kind of my fault,**

**(14:54) even though i know i was only trying to help**

(14:55) i know, baby, but it's not your fault

(14:55) you didn't do any of it, and i know mari doesn't blame you, either

(14:55) its just a crappy situation

**(14:56) i know**

**(14:56) i just......wish i could help**

**(14:56) i wish i could fix it**

(14:56) she'll come to you when she'd ready, you've gotta have faith in that

**(14:57) yeah, you're right. she's my best friend, she knows im here for her**

(14:57) thats the spirit baby

**(14:57) how's it going with adrien?**

**(14:58) he's looking ratchet these days too**

(14:58) yeah much the same as mari, i suppose

(14:58) both in love with people who don't love them back

**(14:58) fuckin rough business that is**

**(14:58) god its so depressing even thinking about it**

(14:59) come over for cuddles tonight?

**(14:59) can't, i invited mari for dinner, we'll probably watch a movie after**

**(14:59) i doubt she'll talk to me while she's over, though**

(14:59) well good luck anyways

(15:00) lock in cuddles for tomorrow night?

**(15:00) yeah <3**

(15:00) love you <3

**(15:00) love you too <3**

 

 

  
x

 

 

  
(06/12/18)

(10:23) alya baby

(10:23) have i told you how beautiful you are today?

**(10:24) what do you want lmao**

(10:24) ouch

(10:25) .....

(10:25) can i borrow a pen?

**(10:26) ◉_◉**

(10:26) :D

**(10:26) fine**

(10:27) :D :D :D :D :D

(10:27) i lovvveeee yooouuuu

**(10:27) dont push it lmao**

(10:28) <3 <3 <3 <3

**(10:28) .....**

(10:28) <3

**(10:28) ......**

(10:29) <3

**(10:29) ......**

(10:29) <3 <3

**(10:30) .......**

**(10:30) <3**

 

 

 

x

 

  
(06/12/18)

(16:23) adrien my dude, come hang out with me and the boys tonight?

_(16:23) Thanks, Nino, but I'm not sure I'm feeling it._

(16:23) how about just you and me and a movie?

_(16:24) I don't want to take you away from the other guys._

(16:24) i haven't invited them yet

(16:25) so it's just you and me if you want it

_(16:26) ......Okay._

_(16:26) What movie?_

(16:26) not sure, i'll bring a few around and we can pick

_(16:27) Okay._

(16:27) see you soon

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

(07/12/18)

**(11:12) you been thinking any more about the theme?**

**(11:12) for the school dance?**

(11:13) yeah was tossing around some ideas

(11:13) like maybe fairytale? or disco? or hollywood? or masquerade?

(11:13) those seem like the more usual ones?

(11:13) what do you think?

**(11:14) i like fairytale**

**(11:14) masquerade could be good, too**

**(11:14) i'll let the rest of the committee know**

**(11:14) we can decide at the next meeting what we all prefer**

**(11:15) what one do you like best?**

(11:15) idk, probably disco

(11:15) but that's me

**(11:15) mr. disco man**

(11:16) yeah dat me :/

**(11:16) lmao**

**(11:16) let me know if you think of any other ideas**

(11:16) oki babe

**(11:17) <3**

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

(08/12/18)

(02:09) alya i really miss him

(02:09) i didn't think i felt so strongly

(02:09) he was just some faceless words on my phone

(02:09) but i just feel so empty now that he's gone

(02:09) all the time

(02:10) and it's all my fault

(02:10) i did this

(02:10) why didn't i just

(02:10) i should have

(02:11) i should have loved him more

**(02:11) mari its 2 in the morning**

**(02:11) are you okay?**

**(02:11) you don't sound okay**

**(02:12) do you need me to come over**

(02:12) i was so hung up on adrien that i couldn't even see chat

(02:12) was it idolization? did i put him on a pedestal? he was so pretty and so nice but do i even know him?

(02:13) i don't think i could really tell you one real thing about him, not something that he entrusted to me

(02:13) because adrien...

(02:13) ....adrien never noticed me

(02:13) not really

(02:14) but chat.

(02:14) i came to know chat so well

(02:14) he told me his secrets and his fears and things that im sure he's never told anyone before

(02:14) and i was so afraid of committing myself to someone that i thought i didn't know

(02:15) but i did

(02:15) i knew him

(02:15) and i literally threw it all back in his face

(02:15) im a terrible person alya

(02:16) and i messed it all up

(02:16) i miss him so much

(02:16) he brought so much joy into my life

()02:16 i don't know what to do anymore

(02:16) i've ruined a good thing

(02:17) a perfect thing

(02:17) alya, what do i do

**(02:18) im coming over**

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

(08/12/18)

**(11:21) hey baby im gonna be with mari for the rest of the day**

**(11:21) i wont be able to make our lunch date, im sorry**

(11:22) that's okay baby, is mari alright?

**(11:23) i spent last night at her house and she's a bit upset at the moment**

(11:23) what happened??

**(11:24) she finally opened up to me**

**(11:24) its been a bit rough on her lately**

**(11:24) she's finally realized that she had feelings for her phone friend**

(11:25) ah that sucks

**(11:25) yeah i can't imagine feeling so strongly about two people and not being able to be with either of them**

(11:25) send my love to her

**(11:25) yeah will do**

**(11:26) and i think maybe you should check in with adrien**

**(11:26) if he's feeling anything like mari is right now, then he needs you**

(11:26) he might not talk to me about it

(11:27) he's been kind of evasive

(11:27) even when i go over to see him

**(11:27) then just spend the day with him even if he won't talk**

**(11:27) but you gotta do something**

**(11:28) lord knows whats going through his head when he's stuck up in that damn house with his dad**

(11:28) yeah

(11:28) you're right

(11:29) good luck with mari

(11:29) don't forget to look after yourself, too

**(11:29) i love you**

(11:30) i love you too

 

 

  
x

 

 

  
(08/12/18)

(11:35) hey bro, what's going on?

_(11:36) Hey, Nino. Nothing much._

(11:36) how you holding out, man?

_(11:36) I'm okay, Nino._

(11:37) look, i didn't want to rush you. i tried waiting for you to come to me to talk about it

(11:37) but im really worried about you, man

(11:37) not to sound like a bag of dicks, but you've not been looking too flash lately

_(11:38) Wow, thanks._

(11:38) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ soz

(11:38) but seriously man

(11:39) are you okay? i care about you dude and you haven't been yourself

(11:39) you can talk to me, you know

_(11:39) Thanks, Nino, I know I can._

_(11:40) I guess it's just weird to be able to talk to someone when I haven't really had that my whole life, you know?_

(11:41) you can start with me

(11:41) i'll always listen, and i genuinely want to know

(11:41) how are you?

_(11:42) I'm okay, I guess._

_(11:42) I just......really miss her._

_(11:42) I feel like a whole part of my life has been ripped out._

(11:43) maybe you should tell her that?

_(11:43) It's been three weeks, Nino. What the hell am I supposed to say after three whole weeks?_

(11:44) i don't know, man

_(11:44) And especially with how I left it._

_(11:44) God, I'm just so bad at feelings. No wonder she doesn't like me. I don't even like me._

(11:45) hey don't talk like that man! you've been trying really hard, and yeah, baby steps, and maybe you've made some mistakes, but you were honest, as honest as you could be, and i think thats honorable

(11:46) and i like you plenty!!

(11:46) were i not with alya, i'd ask you out in a manly fashion

_(11:46) Nino!_

(11:46) no really

(11:47) you're my best friend, and i love you, and so i can tell you for a fact that you're a good person who is always trying to better themselves, and you deserve love

(11:49) ???

(11:51) adrien??

_(11:51) Go away I'm crying._

(11:51) !!! are you??

_(11:51) ....No._

(11:52) i think you are

_(11:52) No._

(11:52) yes

_(11:52) No._

(11:53) do you want me to come over?

_(11:53) No, you can't see me like this._

(11:53) !!!! crying !!!!!

_(11:53) No._

(11:54) :) :) :) :) :) :)

_(11:54) :( :( :( :( :( :(_

(11:55) its okay man, nothing like a good manly cry when your best mate tells you they love you

_(11:55) :( :( :( :(_

_(11:55) ....._

_(11:55) I love you, too._

(11:55) <3 <3 <3

(11:56) anyways man, you know im always here for you

(11:56) if you ever wanna talk about anything

(11:56) i'm happy to give you advice

(11:56) or just listen

(11:56) if talking about it helps

(11:56) it might help you process it better

(11:56) i just don't want you to keep it all in and let it fester

_(11:57) Okay._

_(11:57) But I don't know where to start...?_

(11:57) well

(11:58) i guess tell me more about this girl of yours

(11:58) what makes her special enough to steal the heart of adrien agreste?

_(11:58) She's......incredible. I've really missed talking with her these past weeks. She always had something interesting going on._

_(11:59) She's always sewing and creating something._

_(11:59) And she taught me how to knit! I made a scarf!_

_(11:59) And I was working on some embroidery, but I.....haven't done much on that._

_(11:59) She taught me how to do lots of things. I even tried baking cookies because of her._

_(12:00) We played Mecha Strike III together most nights. Watched movies online together. She tricked me into watching emoji movie, once._

_(12:00) And I've been teaching her a little bit of Mandarin!_

_(12:00) She's......I don't know.......she's taught me so much about opening up and doing the things that I wanted to do. Following my dreams._

(12:01) she sounds pretty great.

(12:01) how'd you meet her?

(12:01) chatroom? dating site?

_(12:02) No actually, I was a wrong number text, and whoever she was meant to be texting had given her this pet ladybug to look after for a little while._

_(12:02) And it got loose in her room her room because she didn't know that it could fly???_

_(12:02) She wasn't very impressed with whoever the messages were meant for._

_(12:03) It was really something to witness._

(12:04) !!!!

(12:04) !!!!!!????!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

(12:04) !!!!!!!!!!!!

(12:05) brb

(12:05) i've gotta

(12:05) um

(12:05) take a shit ...?.

_(12:06) Oh._

_(12:06) ....?_

_(12:06) Okay...?_

_(12:06) ....Um..? Good luck....I guess.....??_

 

 

 

x

 

 

  
(08/12/18)

(12:06) ALYA

(12:06) you will not beLIEVE

(12:06) the FUCKing SHit

(12:06) THAT I HAve just uncovered

(12:06) you will not beFuckingLIEVE

(12:07) our friends are fucking idiots

(12:07) no

(12:07) WE are fucking idiots

(12:07) oh my fuCKENING GOD

(12:07) i am SHOOK

**(12:08) what???!!!!**

**(12:08) what is it!!????**

[INCOMING CALL]

[CALL ACCEPTED]

[CALL ENDED 16 MINUTES 29 SECONDS]

(12:26) so

(12:26) the masquerade theme, then?

**(12:27) damn straight**

**(12:27) ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )**

**(12:27) time to play matchmaker, baby**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this reveal!!! see you for the next chapter after my international murder has been solved!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back !!!! unfortunately, i didn't get murdered overseas, which i am still sad about, but it's like that sometimes, isn't it  
> enjoy this fresh, fresh content my pals!!!

Key:

Marinette

_Adrien_

**Alya**

Nino

 

x

 

  
(10/12/18)

(10:21) so how

(10:21) how are we gonna go about this exactly

(10:21) like we gotta get them talking to each other again if this masquerade thing is gonna work

(10:21) and we also have to get the committee to agree on the masquerade theme

(10:22) what if they never want to speak to each other again

(10:22) what if the committee hates the theme

(10:22) what if we cant pull it off alya

(10:22) what if we can't get our friends together

(10:22) im stressed

(10:22) im stressing about this

(10:22) can you tell that im stressing about this

**(10:24) no nino i couldn't tell at all**

**(10:24) you seem super relaxed and laid back rn**

(10:24) im just worried

(10:24) especially about how we're going to get them to talk to each other again

(10:25) that was a bit of a dead end for me even before i knew the whole story

(10:25) i mean we straight up told mari that adrien had someone else he was interested in

**(10:25) ok yeah it might be a bit tough**

**(10:26) but we can do it**

**(10:26) i believe in us**

**(10:26) firstly**

**(10:26) i'll sort out the committee**

**(10:27) they'll love the masquerade theme dw**

**(10:27) i'll send them a message right now**

**(10:27) and we can both work at getting mari and adrien to talk again**

**(10:28) they have to talk eventually**

**(10:28) and honestly i don't think mari's that far from cracking anyways**

(10:28) yeah?

**(10:28) she really misses him**

**(10:29) so don't stress**

**(10:29) ya gotta chill baby**

**(10:29) we got this**

(10:30) yeah

(10:30) you're right

(10:30) we can do this

**(10:30) thats the spirit**

**(10:30) so**

**(10:31) i'll text the committee**

**(10:31) and use my charm**

(10:31) pls dont threaten them

**(10:31) im mortally offended that you'd think i'd do that**

(10:32) (ʘ‿ʘ)

**(10:32) .....**

**(10:32) ugh fine**

**(10:32) i wont threaten them**

(10:32) :)

**(10:33) .....**

**(10:33) much**

(10:33) :(

**(10:33) :)**

 

 

x

 

 

(10/12/18)

**(12:53) annnnnnnnddddd**

**(12:53) they've agreed**

(12:54) yeah??!!

**(12:54) yeaaahhhh babeeey**

(12:55) announce it to the class?

**(12:55) it would be my pleasure**

 

 

x

 

  
_nino/adrien4ever_  
_(10/12/18) 1:05pm_

  
Alyeet:  
the committee has decided!!

Kimothy:  
the who

Alyeet:  
the planning committee

Licks:  
for what

Neenoo:  
you guys have absolutely stellar memories dont you

Maximus Prime:  
I do, yes.

Kimothy:  
oh yeah, all right then, smart man  
whats the planning committee for??

Maximus Prime:  
The planning committee for the school's annual dance.

Kimothy:  
!!!!

Licks:  
ooohhhh sshhiiitttt  
i forgot about that

Roses McMoses:  
omg whats the theme!!!  
i really excited!!!

Neenoo:  
drumroll please

Vans:  
bum bum bum bum bum

Neenoo:  
??????  
bum?????

Vans:  
it sounded better in my head :(

Licks:  
mmmyyyy looorrddd the susPENCE  
what is it!!!!

Alyeet:  
ok here it is!!!!!  
iitttssssss  
masquerade!!!!

Roses McMoses:  
!!!!!

Neenoo:  
spread the word, guys!  
we will be sending out a formal notice in the school paper soon but we wanted to tell you guys as soon as we knew

Roses McMoses:  
!!!!  
yyyaaaayyyy  
that's so cuuteeeee  
i love masquerade!!!!  
oh man mari will love this theme!!

Alyeet:  
ikr

Kimothy:  
i wonder who i'll invite

Licks:  
what are we  
chopped liver

Maximus Prime:  
:(

Vans:  
did he just use an emoji

Neenoo:  
i've never been more shocked in my life  
has this ever happened before

Vans:  
.....surely it hasn't

Licks:  
once or twice

Neenoo:  
no?  
really?

Licks:  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Roses McMoses:  
juleka baby will you go with me

Jewellery:  
only if i can wear black

Roses McMoses:  
of course you can

Jewellery:  
then yes

Roses McMoses:  
<3

Alyeet:  
aw  
why can't we be that cute nino

Neenoo:  
because god cursed me personally

Alyeet:  
fair

Myloon:  
are the gorlz gonna go shopping for our dresses?

Alyeet:  
ofc

Vans:  
dudes shopping trip too?

Neenoo:  
heck yesssssss  
gotta get us some dapper suits boys

Roses McMoses:  
this is all so exciting!!!

Neenoo:  
get hypeeeeeee!!!!

 

 

  
x

 

 

(10/12/18)

**(15:23) masquerade theme mari!!!!**

**(15:23) are you excited???!!!**

**(15:23) the girls are gonna go shopping but you don't have to go**

**(15:24) what kind of dress are you gonna make??**

(15:29) i don't know alya, im not really feeling it

(15:29) might just come shopping with you and buy something

**(15:30) ??????? whaaaatttttt ?????????**

**(15:30) but its a great theme!!!**

**(15:30) you love making themed stuff!!**

(15:31) i know but not this time alya

**(15:31) :( :( :( :( :(**

(15:32) sorry

 

 

x

 

 

(10/12/18)

**(15:35) minor red alert**

**(15:35) mari is in a bad enough place that she doesn't even want to make a dress for the dance**

**(15:35) she fuckin loves making dresses**

**(15:36) shit this might be harder to pull off than i thought**

**(15:36) im worried about her**

(15:37) woa

(15:38) ok

(15:38) ok ive got an idea

(15:38) i was saving this deluxe box of chocolates for a special occasion

(15:38) but i think you need it now

(15:39) swing around and pick it up and go see mari

**(15:39) really?**

(15:39) yeah . i'll get another box for us another time

**(15:40) <3 i knew i loved you for a reason**

(15:40) <3

**(15:40) see you shortly**

 

  
x

 

 

(10/12/18)

**(15:43) hey mari i'm gonna pop over for a bit**

(15:43) ...?? ok

(15:43) i guess

 

 

  
x

 

 

(12/12/18)

(13:45) hey man how you doing?

_(13:49) Hey, Nino. I'm okay. I was just practicing the piano._

(13:49) how's that coming along? dad still hassling you?

_(13:49) Yeah, my performance hasn't been too good lately. Dad's not happy._

(13:50) oof that's rough

_(13:50) If I don't get my performance up soon, he's threatening to pull me out of school._

(13:51) what that's crazy! he can't do that

_(13:51) He can and he will if I don't get back to where I was._

(13:51) so what's holding you back?

_(13:53) I don't know, I'm just not.......I don't know._

(13:53) ?

_(13:54) I just don't seem to care anymore._

_(13:54) It doesn't seem worth it. I don't know how to explain it._

_(13:54) I'm just......???? I don't know. I just don't want to play._

(13:56) what's wrong?

(13:56) is it her?

_(13:57) Sort of? I don't know. Nothing I used to like seems fun anymore. I haven't touched my embroidery. My games are gathering dust._

_(13:57) Everything's just kind of dull. I don't know._

(13:58) i think maybe you're feeling a bit depressed?

_(13:58) You think so? I don't know what this is. Dad hates it. When he notices._

_(13:58) I just want to feel normal again._

_(13:59) I just want to talk to her again._

_(13:59) Why does this suck so bad?_

(14:00) buddy you've got to do something about this

(14:00) it's okay to feel sad, but is this going to go on forever? i don't want you to feel like this forever. it's not good for you

_(14:01) What am I supposed to do?_

(14:01) text her

_(14:01) I can't._

(14:02) then how is it supposed to get better?

_(14:02) I want to. But I can't._

_(14:03) Every day I type out a whole message to send to her. To tell her that I miss her._

_(14:03) But I never send it._

_(14:04) It's the one thing that I want to do the most, but, god, does it terrify me._

_(14:04) I can't do it. I don't want to be that guy that can't take a hint._

_(14:04) You understand?_

(14:05) yeah, i do

(14:05) i just

(14:05) it hurts me to see you like this

(14:05) i want you to be okay

_(14:06) I guess one day it won't hurt anymore?_

_(14:06) But for now, it sucks._

_(14:07) I'm glad I've got you, though._

(14:07) you'll always have me

_(14:07) Thanks, Nino._

_(14:08) I think I might have a nap, this piano practice is going nowhere._

(14:08) okay buddy, good night

_(14:08) Goodnight._

 

 

  
x

 

 

(12/12/18)

(14:15) okay so adrien is 100% not going to contact her first

**(14:16) no?**

(14:16) he's petrified

(14:16) and a little depressed, i think

(14:16) so its all on mari

(14:17) if she won't do it, then i don't know how to fix it

(14:17) you think she might?

**(14:17) look we've had a chat, i went over and we talked about it**

**(14:18) she knows what she needs to do. it's up to her now**

**(14:18) she's been a bit reluctant**

**(14:18) she's petrified, too, i think**

**(14:19) but i think she might**

**(14:19) i hope she does**

(14:20) me too

 

 

x

 

 

(14/12/18)

**(11:23) hey mari how you doing??**

**(11:23) you've been quiet this weekend**

(11:26) im fine just having a couple of days in

(11:26) still a bit blah

(11:26) wasn't feeling like doing anything much

**(11:27) you wanna talk about it some more?**

(11:27) um i don't know

(11:27) not really

(11:28) i don't really know what to say honestly

(11:28) talked most of it out the other night

(11:28) cried a lot of it out, too

**(11:29) did you think any more about what i said?**

**(11:29) about contacting him?**

(11:30) i don't know if i can

(11:30) or if i should

(11:30) i just don't know

**(11:31) that's okay**

**(11:31) you can think on it a little more**

(11:32) yeah

(11:32) i want to do it

(11:33) but i just ,,,, i don't know

**(11:33) do you want me to come over?**

(11:34) no

(11:34) i mean thanks

(11:34) but i just need to be on my own for a bit

**(11:35) thats okay**

**(11:35) just text me if you need anything**

**(11:36) you can always text me you know that?**

(11:36) yeah i do

(11:36) thanks alya

(11:37) i love you

**(11:37) i love you too, mari**

 

 

  
x

 

 

(15/12/18)

**(17:13) cuddle me tonight?**

(17:14) yeah?

**(17:14) need some love**

(17:14) i'll be over in an hour

**(14:15) <3**

 

 

  
x

 

 

 _nino/adrien4ever_  
_(17/12/18) 2:34 pm_

  
NaSpanól:  
you guys are honestly off the chains

Vans:  
whose idea was that anyways  
such a ruckus

Licks:  
you're all asses  
a whole class of them

Neenoo:  
a class full of asses  
a clASSful, if you will

NaSpanól:  
thumbs down

_Lê Chiến Kim set the chat name to clASSful_

Neenoo:  
nice

Licks:  
lets just agree to all never speak of this again

Neenoo:  
can't promise that

NaSpanól:  
yeah it was pretty rad

Licks:  
???!!!!!?!?!?!?!????!!!!  
but you was complaining

NaSpanól:  
it be like that sometimes

Licks:  
whack

 

 

  
x

 

 

(19/12/18)

(17:21) should i do it

(17:21) im not sure if i should do it

(17:21) my heart is pounding

(17:21) i might pass out

(17:21) im freaking out

**(17:22) do what mari??**

(17:22) what if he doesn't pick up

(17:22) i dont know what i'd do

(17:22) i might die of shame

**(17:22) !!!**

**(17:22) are you....??**

**(17:23) about to call him??**

(17:23) i trying to

(17:23) i dont know if i can do it

(17:23) what if he doesn't want to talk to me

(17:24) what if he's blocked my number

(17:24) what if he picks up but i dont know what to say and so nothing comes out and its a disaster and he hangs up and he then hates me

(17:24) i cant do this

(17:25) i changed my mind

**(17:25) woah woah mari!!**

**(17:25) you're over thinking this**

(17:25) am i?

(17:26) so many things could go wrong

(17:26) i mean just ,,,, so many things have already gone wrong

(17:26) its already been a disaster

(17:26) i dont want to make it worse

**(17:27) you haven't spoken in like a month**

**(17:27) how could it be worse?**

(17:27) well

**(17:28) wait forget i asked that**

**(17:28) delete whatever you were typing**

**(17:28) you need to stop spiraling mari**

**(17:28) i know its hard**

**(17:28) scary even**

**(17:29) but if you really care about this guy then you need to call him**

**(17:29) not even that**

**(17:29) if you care about yourself**

**(17:29) you've got to call**

**(17:30) try to fix things**

**(17:30) to be honest about your feelings and figure out where you both stand**

**(17:30) you owe it to yourself**

(17:30) but what if he doesn't want to fix things

(17:30) what if he hates me

(17:31) what if that's why he hasn't texted

**(17:31) mari i doubt that so much**

**(17:31) he reached out to you, made himself vulnerable, just to tell you how much he cared about you**

**(17:31) he definitely doesn't hate you**

**(17:32) but he's probably feeling real hurt by what you said**

**(17:32) and confused that you're not talking to him**

**(17:32) i think he's got to be struggling just as much as you are about this, about where to go from here, about how to talk to you again**

**(17:33) i can almost guarantee he wants to talk to you again**

**(17:33) but the last time he reached out to you it didn't exactly work out**

**(17:33) and he probably doesn't want to push you or be weird about it**

**(17:33) he's left the ball in your court**

**(17:34) and right now its your turn to bat**

**(17:34) so the only question left is, mari**

**(17:34) are you gonna swing?**

 

  
x

 

  
Alya's words hit her like a punch in the guts.

She's right of course, Alya's almost always right. She's got to do this, she's got to take this chance. It's already been way too long.

Marinette thumbs her way out of Alya's contact and into Chat's. His last messages to her seem to stare up at her from the screen, mocking her. How many nights had she laid in bed scrolling through their conversations? How many nights had she laid awake, tears tracked down her cheeks, eyes fixed on that final message?

How many nights had she spent wondering if Chat missed her as much as she missed him?

Marinette stares at their last messages to each other for longer than she should.  
She's got to fix this.

Before she can change her mind, she hits the call button.  
And waits.

The phone rings long enough that she thinks maybe he won't answer.

It rings more.

Maybe she should just hang up. Maybe he's not home. _That's fine_ , she thinks. She can just call back.

More ringing, and she realizes she's forgotten to breathe. How is she meant to breathe?  
What if he's ignoring her, what if he doesn't want to-

 _Click_.

The ringing stops.

Quietly, so quietly, on the other end, she can hear him breathing. Her pulse is racing, her heart is wedged so far into her throat she thinks she might be sick.

 _Oh god_ , she doesn't know what to say. What should she say?

She's panicking. She's got to hang up, she's got to-

And then he speaks.

"Ladybug?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my only excuse for taking so long to update is that i've been literally marooned out in the bush for the last week, which sounds fake???? but probably isn't  
> happy reading my lovelies

Key:

Marinette

_Adrien_

**Alya**

Nino

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

Adrien's phone lights up on the pillow next to him, the buzzing of an incoming call startling Plagg out of his sleep with a dissatisfied, 'mrrp'. Adrien jumps almost as much his cat does, and the textbook he'd been reading from drops to the floor with a thud.

The only person that ever called him was Nathalie, and occasionally the gorilla, but he was at home now. No one ever called him when he was at home.

Adrien rolls over and gives Plagg a quick scritch behind the ear before reaching for his phone, snatching it off the other pillow. He half expects the call to be from Nino, who'd called him before a few times, but when he sees the name lighting up the screen he nearly drops his phone in shock.

Ladybug.

_His ladybug._

And just like that his heart is thundering away in his chest and his mouth is a little dry and his vision goes a little fuzzy around the edges and he-

He forces himself to take a deep breath, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against his closed fist.

Why was she calling him? He can't seem to wrap his head around it; it doesn't make any sense. Is she calling him to tell him once and for all that she hates him? Is she calling him as a joke?

What if-

What if she didn't mean to call him at all? What if this is a mistake?

Adrien thinks that might be worse.

The phone is still ringing in his hand, and he almost can't answer it, fingers locked in place, body frozen with fear.

He takes a deep breath; releases it.

Adrien taps the screen with his thumb, and the call connects. His heart thunders away in his chest, each breath in and out forcing its way through his tightening throat.

Hastily, he brings the phone up to his ear.

On the other end: nothing. And then a small breath; an exhale so quiet he almost doesn't hear it.

She's on the other end.

_She's actually on the other end._

"Ladybug?" he half-whispers into the phone, his mind screaming with the fear that this is all some kind of dream, and that the sound of his own voice is going to shatter the illusion at any moment.

But the breath he hears on the other end of the line is louder this time; a sharp intake of air. Adrien's whole world seems to hinge on that one breath, and the room spins violently when she finally speaks.

"Chat?" she says. Her voice is soft, a quiet syllable that only just reaches his ear, and he's completely and utterly enchanted by it.

"It....it's me," he replies just as softly, his hands shaking now, his heart still hammering away erratically in his chest.

"I-" she falters, the line going quiet for a moment. And then, "I miss you," she says, the wobble in her words like a knife right through his heart, piercing him straight to the core.

"I miss you, too," Adrien says, nearly choking on the words that he never thought he'd get the chance to say. "So much."

Part of him still thinks that this isn't real. That this _can't_ be real. That this is just another vivid dream where he can make believe that she cares about him, and when the day breaks he'll wake, tears in his eyes, and the sting of her absence left in his heart.

Just like the morning before.

And the one before that.

Adrien hopes to god that this isn't another dream. He doesn't think he could handle it this time. Never before had he ever dared to dream that she'd be the one to call _him_.

She lets out a rush of air on the other end of the phone, pulling him out of his thoughts. The breath is ragged and harsh, and it almost sounds like she's crying.

"Ladybug?" he questions.

"I'm so sorry, Chat," she says, and she's definitely crying now, her breath hitching and voice cracking around the edges. "I'm so, so sorry."

And then she's saying everything he'd ever wanted to hear from her, and Adrien has to forcibly close his eyes as the room starts spinning again.

Please be real, _please be real_.

"I love you, Chat," she says breathlessly, and Adrien can't stop the small rush of air that escapes him. "I always did and I'm so sorry that I-" a hiccup cuts her off, and she sniffles, sighing a little.

"I don't know why I've been so scared of loving you," she says quietly.

Adrien's heart clenches painfully in his chest, head spinning faster now. His tongue feels like a dry, useless lump in his mouth, and he doesn't think he could get his voice to work if he tried.

This still doesn't feel real. It's everything he's ever wanted to hear from her, and he's just not prepared. Is he going to panic? Adrien thinks he might panic.

"But I do," she continues, voice a whisper, words thick with tears. "I do love you."

"I thought...." he manages to grind out, a cacophony of noise bouncing around in his head and making it so hard to focus on a single coherent thought. One thing, though, keeps coming back to the forefront of his mind.

".....I thought there was someone else?"

She seems to hesitate, but after barely more than a moment she says, "He..... He was so kind and so.....I don't know...." she trails off, sniffling softly, and Adrien's fist clenches in the blanket beneath him, knuckles taut and skin white.

"I don't want to be second best," he blurts out, surprising himself. He hadn't meant to say that; hadn't even known he was thinking it. Adrien would except any scraps of affection she was willing to give him, and he knew it.

"You're not," she says vehemently, "I swear you're not."

"Then why-" he tries to ask, but finds that his words fail him.

"I think...." she interjects into his silence, "....I think maybe he reminded me of you. Sweet, and just such a beautiful person. And I thought it might be easier with him, because I knew him in person."

She pauses, taking a deep breath, "but the truth is that he's not you," she continues, "and I've come to realize that I want _you_."

Something wet tracks down his face, and unclenching his fist from the blanket, he raises it to wipe at his cheek. It takes him by surprise to find that he's crying. "Ladybug....I..." he tries, but his voice fails him again, and she powers on through his stuttered attempt at a sentence.

"God, you've turned my life upside down. Hurting you has hurt me in ways I never thought possible," she says, her voice sounding just as choked up as his own.

"And......even if you don't feel the same anymore, even if you can't see us like that, I would give anything to be your friend again. To just to be in your life and have you in mine."

The tears flow quickly down his face now, and he's sure that at any moment he'll start to openly, loudly sob. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know if he _can_ say anything without heaving up his lungs.

A silence settles between them for long enough that Adrien starts to think that maybe the call disconnected, but then, "Do you think you could ever forgive me?" she says, her words so quiet and so timid that he almost doesn't hear them over the sound of his own heart pounding away violently in his ears.

_Of course I forgive you_ , his heart aches to say. She's the girl of his dreams, and probably the love of his life. She's everything he's ever wanted, and the best damn thing that ever happened to him. So many things in his life had changed for the better, all because of her, and her faith in him.

How could he not forgive her?

But he finds his throat dry and nothing but a squeak comes out when he opens his mouth to try to tell her that, to tell her just how much she still means to him; how much she will always mean to him.

"Chat?" she prompts after he's silent for just a moment too long.

"I never thought that this would happen," Adrien says, finding himself unable to form the words that he really wants to say to her. "I thought you'd never speak to me again."

"I'm so sorry," she says, her words almost entirely swallowed by a wracking sob that seems to shake the phone between them.

"Don't cry, please," he begs. He can't bear to hear her like this. He can't bear to have caused her more pain.

"I messed it all up," she says around another sob. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not," he insists, and he knows it's true. He's spent countless nights staring at the ceiling, tossing over what he could have done differently, and how he could have saved what they had. Adrien constantly wonders what would have happened if he hadn't been so damn forward; if he hadn't been so pushy.

"I should have -"

"No," he interrupts her. "This isn't all on you."

"But-"

"I made mistakes too," he says forcefully, and she falls quiet.

Adrien isn't even sure exactly what he wants to say, or how he wants to say it. But she bared herself to him, and now he's going to do the same in return, so he takes a deep breath and continues.

"I made so many mistakes. I shouldn't have been so forward. I should have given you a chance to think about what I said. I should have given us a chance to get to know each other in person. There were _so_ many things I should have done differently," he says, but he doesn't feel like he's wording it all quite right, so he just cuts straight to the point.

"I just......I loved you so much," Adrien says. "You were the best thing to ever happen to me. You showed me love and kindness, and I wanted.......I wanted to show you my love in return."

He sucks in a lungful of air, hoping he was able to express all that he was feeling; that she understood all that he was trying to say. That this wasn't her fault, and they both did things that they regret.

"Ladybug?" Adrien questions after the silence lingers between them a little too long.

"Loved?" she says after a moment, voice wobbling, something inside her sounding ready to break at any second. "Past tense?"

"I still love you," he says, and she lets out a long, pent up breath.

"I've _always_ loved you," Adrien continues. "You've taken a fierce hold of my heart, Ladybug, and I can't imagine me _not_ loving you, no matter what."

And then she's crying softly, letting out a relieved huff of air as he tells her, "of course I forgive you."

And it's such a relief to say it, much more than he could have ever thought it would be. Like a weight lifted off his chest. Like a medicine for a sickness he hadn't thought could ever be cured.

A quiet passes between them then, as though neither of them knows quite what to say now, but eventually Ladybug speaks.

"What do we........how do we....." she leaves the sentence hanging, open-ended; a question lingering between them.

"Go forward from here?" Adrien suggests.

"Yeah."

"I don't know," he replies honestly. He'd never thought they'd get even this far, and he certainly doesn't know how to go from here.

"I-" she starts, pausing to take a breath. "I want to get to know you. Face to face."

That throws him for a loop. "Really?" Adrien says, "You want that?"

"Yeah," she replies, "I do."

A moment hangs for just a little too long between them, and he has to prompt her with, "but?"

"I just.....I guess I'm worried that I won't live up to your expectations of me," she says quietly, a sadness in her voice; a vulnerability.

Adrien squeezes his eyes closed against the sudden realization that they've shared the same fears this whole time, stewing in them separately; lonely for no reason.

"Listen to me. There's _nothing_ that I could find out about you from seeing you that could make me love you less, or make you less perfect," he promises her, and he means every last word.

"You could be anyone. You could look like anything. But you'd still be the same, kind, compassionate, _beautiful_ person I've come to love."

She lets out a long-held breath, and Adrien can hear the smile behind it. "Then I guess I just have one question left," she says.

"Yeah?"

"My school has this dance coming up......and I was wondering if.......you wanted to go with me?"

Adrien finds himself blinking rapidly, almost unable to process the question. "You want.....really?"

His shock must confuse her, because she starts to back-track really fast. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to it was just an idea I mean I'd love for you to come but it's really no big deal if you don't want to it's just a dance it's totally up to you don't feel any pressure or anything it was-"

"Ladybug," he interrupts her with a laugh, his brain finally kicking into gear. "I'd love to go to your school dance with you."

"......Really?"

"Really. There's nothing I want more."

"Yay," she says really softly, and then they're both laughing, and just like that it's as though they've always been this way, and the last month hadn't happened at all.

He's missed this, the easy feeling between them, the way he felt that she just slotted so perfectly into his life, bringing joy and love with her.

His whole life had been colder and darker without her in it, certainly, but Adrien had forgotten just how warm her presence could be; a light in the darkness of his loneliness. And he feels it now, her energy, her spirit, her _spark_ , and it fills him with hope. With love.

"This feels.....right....doesn't it?" Ladybug says after their laughter has died off, and it's true; it does.

"It feels like this last month never happened," Adrien supplies.

"Yeah."

"But I've missed you," he says. "I've missed hearing about your day. I hate that I missed out on this last month."

A beat. "I missed Plagg," she says, and Adrien can't help the laugh that escapes him.

"Yeah, I bet you do," he says, still laughing, hers joining his.

"I missed hearing about your day, too, Chat," she admits, a smile still in her voice. "So, won't you tell me what you've been up to?"

They start with the little things, the ins and outs of their days, anything and everything they'd thought of telling each other over their time apart, but hadn't.

They discuss shows they've been watching, and movies they'd seen or games they'd wanted to play. There were a few books Ladybug had read that she'd thought he might like, and Adrien had found an old fashion magazine with a few patterns that he'd taken photos of but had never ended up sending to her.

He tells her stories about Plagg; how last night he'd gotten his claws stuck in the thick leather of his couch and had to be rescued, how last week he'd managed to trap himself in the bathroom for an entire afternoon.

The sound of her laughter ringing through the telephone fills his heart with a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time, and Adrien finally starts to let himself feel like maybe everything is going to be all right. Like maybe _they're_ going to be alright. His face aches from the smile growing there, but Adrien can't bring himself to care.

When she asks about his embroidery, he looks over to where it lays on his bedside stand, untouched, a layer of dust covering it. The scarf hangs across his headboard, still covered in cat hair. He'd kept these things close, but hadn't been able to bring himself to touch them; to continue them without her, and he tells her as much.

She too, admits to finding it hard to do things that they'd done together, or anything that reminded her of him. Her dressmaking had suffered in their separation, inspiration and motivation run dry, and she hadn't played even a single game of Mecha Strike III.

The time drifts away as they talk, and Adrien finds himself sliding lower and lower onto his bed until he's flat, feet kicked up against the headboard. Plagg snuggles closer into his side and purrs gently as Adrien scritches behind his ears.

They drift through conversations of the good things in their lives, and the bad things, too. The things they'd missed about talking to each other, and the comforts they'd had in one another.

They talk for longer than they can keep track of, and would have happily continued, but eventually his phone dings in his ear, and Adrien looks down at the screen to see a 10% battery warning.

"What was that?" Ladybug asks distantly, and he puts the phone back to his ear.

"My phone's dying," he replies, making a face.

"Well, it's probably getting pretty late, I suppose."

"What's the time, do you know?"

"Uh..... " she says, voice getting smaller before returning. "Oh, only ten, actually. That's not at bad as I thought. And tomorrow's Saturday, so it's pretty early actually."

"Speak for yourself! I have lessons Saturday mornings as well."

"Fencing?"

"Yeah, Mandarin as well this week."

"I guess I'd better let you go to sleep then," she says, but the sentence sort of hangs in the air like a question.

"I......don't really want to hang up," he answers softly. He'd stay on the phone with her all night if he could, even if they didn't talk, just the sound of her breathing there with him would be enough.

"I don't want to hang up either."

"I'm really glad you called," Adrien says suddenly, surprising himself.

"So am I," she says, and then, "I'm......so sorry I left it like that. I shouldn't have let it go on so long."

"That's not entirely your fault," Adrien says.

"No, I guess not," she chuckles softly.

"Do you....." he hesitates, "....want to talk like this again?"

"Yes," she says immediately, sounding so certain that Adrien can't help the smile that crawls over his face.

"When's a good time to call?"

"After six, usually."

"Okay," he says, still smiling. "After six it is."

A silence settles over them for a moment, but it's comfortable; a promise of things to come. Adrien doesn't know what to say.

Then quietly, she says, "I love you," and his heart melts all over again. It all feels so unreal, to have her say these things to him; a privilege he never thought he'd be worthy enough to hold. And yet here she was, calling him up after so long and telling him things that he only ever thought he'd hear in the most desperate depths of his dreams.

If someone had told him this morning that Ladybug would call him out of the blue and confess her love for him, he'd certainly have laughed in their face.

But here he was.

And this was _real_.

"I love you, too," he says. And saying that felt right. Yes, they still had some more things they needed to talk about, but she _wanted_ him. And that was a perfect starting point.

"I'll call you tomorrow night?" he asks her.

"I can't wait," she replies, and Adrien can't help the smile that blossoms on his face.

"Neither can I, my lady."

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

  
(19/12/18)

**(20:12) mari?**

**(20:45) ???**

**(21:01) are you okay?**

**(21:01) what's happening?**

**(22:24) mari?**

**(22:24) it's been hours???**

**(22:24) are you okay????**

**(22:24) should i come over?**

**(22:24) ??**

**(22:31) mari i'm starting to freak out**

(22:39) !!

(22:39) i did it

(22:39) !!

**(22:40) you**

**(22:40) you called him????!!!!!**

**(22:40) are you okay???!!!!**

**(22:40) how did it go????**

**(22:40) what happened???!!!!**

(22:42) i told him how i felt

(22:42) and we're going to try to patch things up

**(22:44) !!!!**

**(22:44) did you end up finding out who he was?**

(22:45) oh

(22:45) no

(22:45) that totally slipped my mind

**(22:46) but....**

**(22:46) you said that was really important to you?**

(22:46) i guess......i thought it was

(22:47) but i already know who he is

(22:47) at heart

(22:47) and that's the most important part

**(22:48) okay**

**(22:48) i guess**

**(22:48) did you ask him the thing???**

(22:49) to the dance?

(22:49) yeah

**(22:50) and????!!!!**

(22:50) he said yes!!!!!!!

**(22:50) !!!!!!!!!!YAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(22:50) mari that's so great!!!!!**

**(22:50) i'm so proud of you for doing this!!!**

(22:51) im so glad i did it

(22:51) you were right

(22:51) he didn't hate me

(22:51) we just needed to talk it out

**(22:51) oh honey**

**(22:51) im always right**

(22:52) i'll never doubt again

**(22:52) you'd better not**

**(22:52) anyways i bet you're exhausted**

(22:52) it's only 10

(22:53) 11 actually

**(22:53) but i bet you've been bawling ur eyes out a bunch**

(22:53) ......

(22:54) how'd you fuckin guess

**(22:54) like i said**

**(22:54) im always right**

(22:55) sprung

**(22:55) we'll talk more about this tomorrow, yea?**

**(22:55) about how i'm super excited!!!**

**(22:55) i'm so glad you done it!!!!**

**(22:55) so proud**

(22:56) stop i'll blush

**(22:56) go ahead**

**(22:56) do your worst**

(22:57) :(

**(22:57) oof**

(22:57) goodnight alya

(22:57) thanks for pushing me to do this

(22:57) for believing in me

**(22:58) of course**

**(22:58) i'll always be here for you, mari**

**(22:58) always**

(22:58) <3

**(22:59) <3**

 

 

 

  
x

 

 

 

  
(19/12/18)

_(22:40) Nino!_

_(22:40) I have the best news!_

_(22:40) Come over._

_(22:40) Bring pizza._

(22:42) ???

(22:42) it's nearly 11

(22:42) ???

(22:43) oh ok you've already wired me money

(22:43) ???

(22:43) pizza it is then,

(22:43) i guess???

(22:44) ???

(22:44) i'll be over in 20?? ??

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

(19/12/18)

(23:14) !!!!!!!

(23:14) did u hear!!!

**(23:17) !!!!! did i ever!!!!!!**

**(23:17) and they still don't know!!!!!!!**

(23:18) ooohhhhh bbooooyyyyy

**(23:18) here we goooooooo babeeey**

(23:19) oh it is ON like donkey kong

**(23:19) ( ͡°( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°) ͡°)**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its been several centuries but i have at last returned with this goliath of a chapter  
> i hope it doth appease youse

Key:

Marinette

_Adrien_

**Alya**

Nino

 

 

x

 

 

(20/12/18)

**(10:12) its time**

(10:13) ominous

(10:13) time for what

**(10:13) TO TALK**

(10:13) oh dear god

**(10:14) IM SO HYPED!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(10:14) you dont even understand**

**(10:14) this is gonna be so god damn fuckin amazing**

**(10:14) do you even know how perfect the masquerade theme is for you guys??**

**(10:14) how fuckin poetic this is?**

**(10:15) uh im gonna have a strOKE just thinking about it**

**(10:15) i'm gonna make sure the dance is amazing for you**

**(10:15) it will be ur perfect first date**

**(10:15) and then ur gonna go off and get married and have and a million cute little babies in a cute little house**

**(10:15) and name them all cute lil names**

**(10:15) and im gonna be the best auntie ever and they're gonna love me and im gonna love them**

**(10:15) i can't wait**

**(10:15) i can not wait**

**(10:16) i am physically vibrating with excitement**

**(10:16) YYYYYYYYAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**(10:16) YAAASSS**

**(10:16) YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**(10:16) masquerade!**

**(10:16) masquerade!**

**(10:16) MASQUERADE!**

(10:17) jesus christ alya

(10:17) calm ur shit down

**(10:17) what are you not excited?**

(10:17) of course im excited

(10:17) im so excited

(10:18) im

(10:18) more excited for this than ive been for anything

(10:18) but im also

(10:18) im actually really nervous

(10:18) like, this is a big deal

(10:18) and im just a little bit terrified that i'll screw it up somehow

(10:19) but mostly im just straight up terrified

(10:19) like

(10:19) im finally going to meet him?

(10:19) finally, after all this time

(10:19) and im so excited

(10:19) more excited than i can put into words

(10:20) but oh my god do i have the shakes just thinking about it

(10:20) it's scary

(10:20) its like ive put all my eggs in this basket

(10:20) and i really really dont want to drop it

(10:20) but then also

(10:20) what if my eggs aren't quite what i thought they'd be?

(10:20) what if my eggs don't like me as much as they said they would?

(10:20) that's such a terrifying thought

(10:21) but somehow

(10:21) somehow

(10:21) it's much scarier to think that maybe my eggs will be everything i've ever wanted

(10:21) my nerves are pretty shot

(10:21) and im like still three weeks away from meeting my eggs

**(10:22) okay so firstly**

**(10:22) please stop talking about your eggs and referring to chat as your eggs**

**(10:22) it's weird and i don't like it**

**(10:22) and secondly**

**(10:22) i know it's not going to stop you from worrying, but you really don't need to worry**

(10:23) that's some top tier advice alya. you should look into becoming a therapist

**(10:23) oof**

**(10:23) thou sarcasm doth wound me**

**(10:23) but really mari**

**(10:23) from the texts you've showed me and what you told me of the phone call, you don't have a damn thing to worry about**

**(10:23) he clearly cares about you a lot**

**(10:23) and i know how much you like him**

**(10:24) there's not a doubt in my mind that you two will get along in person just as swimmingly as you do online**

**(10:24) and i think you'll find yourselves pleasantly surprised at just how compatible you are**

(10:24) you think?

**(10:24) yeah**

**(10:24) trust me**

**(10:24) i have a good feeling about it**

(10:24) :)

**(10:25) :D**

 

 

x

 

 

(20/12/18)

_(12:03) Thanks again for coming over at such late notice last night, Nino. I really appreciate it._

(12:05) of course, man!

(12:05) i'm glad it's all starting to work out for you!

(12:05) its really great news

_(12:05) I can't wait to meet her, Nino. I'm so incredibly excited. I didn't think any of this would ever happen._

_(12:06) I don't think I slept a wink last night, I was just thinking about her. My leg hasn't stopped bouncing._

_(12:06) Maybe I'm in shock._

_(12:06) Do you think I'm in shock?_

(12:07) lmao maybe dude

(12:07) but for real it was so great to see you so happy again

(12:07) can't believe my main man finally got a girlfriend!

_(12:08) ......._

_(12:08) Oh._

(12:08) what?

_(12:08) I just realized.....I didn't technically ask her to be my girlfriend, actually._

(12:08) you didn't?

(12:08) but i thought you were all gg now?

_(12:09) We are._

(12:09) but then how???

(12:09) last night you said...?

(12:09) i thought you were ???

(12:09) ok run past me what happened again

_(12:09) She told me she loved me._

(12:10) yep thats good

_(12:10) And she asked me to her school dance._

(12:10) great

_(12:10) I said yes._

(12:10) superb

_(12:11) We talked for a while, about what we'd been doing._

(12:11) okay

_(12:11) And then I said I'd call her tomorrow._

_(12:11) ........And I never actually asked her out._

_(12:11) ........Officially._

(12:12) ......

(12:12) bruv

_(12:12) I'm such a human disaster._

(12:12) sometimes, homedog, sometimes

(12:12) but it sounds like it went pretty well otherwise

_(12:12) Yeah, it did._

(12:13) maybe spreading out all the intense stuff isn't such a bad thing anyways

(12:13) just ask next time you talk to her

_(12:13) I'm calling her tonight, actually._

(12:13) there's your chance, then

(12:14) ask her out

(12:14) carpe diem and all that shit

_(12:14) You're right._

_(12:14) I'm gonna do it._

_(12:14) It's well past time I did._

(12:14) that's my boy

_(12:15) Thanks, Nino. You're always there to pull my ass out of the shit._

(12:15) lmao its what i do

_(12:15) Catch lunch with me tomorrow and I'll tell you how it went?_

(12:15) the usual cafe under the tower at 12?

_(12:15) Yep_.

(12:16) see you then

(12:16) and good luck!!!! you got this!!

(12:16) !!!!

_(12:17) Thanks, Nino!!_

 

 

x

 

 

(20/12/18)

(12:29) i've been watching your typing dots bounce on my screen for like ten minutes

(12:29) you okay?

_(12:30) Sprung._

_(12:30) I've just......been trying to figure out what to say._

_(12:30) It's sort of dumb, but....._

_(12:30) I just got really nervous suddenly._

_(12:30) Part of me sort of thought that maybe yesterday didn't happen._

_(12:30) I don't know. Just sort of had a mild freak out about it._

(12:31) it's not dumb, chat

(12:31) i woke up this morning and immediately checked my call log

(12:31) had to make sure, you know?

(12:31) had to check that it wasn't just some crazy good dream that i had

_(12:32) It didn't feel quite real, did it?_

(12:32) it felt......i dunno

_(12:32) Too good to be true?_

(12:32) yeah

(12:32) yeah exactly

_(12:33) I am so relieved that it wasn't just me._

(12:33) i really missed talking with you

(12:33) and im glad it wasn't a dream

_(12:33) Me too, my lady :)_

(12:34) can I call you?

_(12:34) Please do :)_

[INCOMING CALL]

[CALL ACCEPTED]

[CALL ENDED 1 HOUR 52 MINUTES 12 SECONDS]

 

 

x

 

 

(20/12/18)

(14:43) ALLLLYYYAAAAAAA

**(14:43) oh she's screaming**

**(14:43) is this a good scream or a bad scream**

**(14:43) im having trouble telling these days**

(14:44) ALYA HE ASKED ME OUT

**(14:44) holy sHIT**

**(14:44) he did??!!!!**

(14:44) YES

**(14:44) what did you say??!!!**

(14:44) YES!!!

**(14:44) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(14:45) IM SCREECHING THIS IS SO GREAT**

(14:45) im on the floor

(14:45) i haven't been able to move

(14:45) we talked for ages, and then just before we hung up

(14:45) he asked me if i wanted to be his girlfriend

(14:45) he sounded so nervous

(14:45) it was adorable

(14:45) i can't stop thinking about it

**(14:46) about him?**

(14:46) about him <3

**(14:46) this is so great mari**

**(14:46) im so happy for you!**

**(14:46) im doing a happy jig**

**(14:46) i can't believe u got urself a man!!!!**

**(14:46) a man!!!!**

**(14:47) im really glad it's ur phone friend!!!!**

**(14:47) this is all so great**

**(14:47) i think im hyperventilating**

(14:47) why are you more excited than me about this

**(14:47) ngl im keen af**

**(14:47) ive sat through this whole thing from the start**

**(14:47) it's like a movie to me**

**(14:48) a tv series if you will**

**(14:48) im hooked**

**(14:48) gotta know what happens next**

(14:48) whack but ok

**(14:48) <3**

(14:48) <3

**(14:49) so**

**(14:49) im about to ask a kind of bum out question**

**(14:49) and don't get me wrong, im super happy that this happened and you're with chat now**

**(14:49) but you've been kind of quiet on the topic and i just wanted to make sure ??**

**(14:49) you know.....that you're all okay???**

**(14:49) so here goes**

**(14:50) what's the situation with adrien?**

**(14:50) you're okay??**

(14:50) look

(14:50) i gave him plenty of chances

(14:50) it's not like i kept my feelings that secret

(14:50) and if he's too interested in another girl to see me, then that's fine

(14:51) we're still friends and he's a really great guy

(14:51) and yeah, honestly, sometimes it really really sucks that it didn't work out and i wonder if i should have tried harder

(14:51) but i had a good man, a wonderful man in front of me the whole time

(14:51) someone that i care about so much

(14:51) and who cares about me in return

(14:51) so in the end it wasn't a contest, really

(14:51) who would you pick? someone that gives you the time of day, or someone who doesn't?

(14:52) he can go on with his life and find happiness, and i can finally go on and find happiness in mine

**(14:52) that's fair**

**(14:52) im really glad you're doing okay**

**(14:52) and that this is all working out for you**

(14:52) me too

(14:53) im

(14:53) really really happy

(14:53) and im gonna give this my best

(14:53) thanks alya, for helping me through the rough patches

**(14:53) always, mari**

**(14:53) you're my bestie**

(14:53) <3

**(14:54) <3**

**(14:54) but for real you've gotta tell me everything about chat asking you out like asap**

**(14:54) i need to know all the juicy juicy details**

(14:54) ok movie at mine tonight?

(14:54) i'll save you extra pastries

(15:05) ?

**(15:08) im already at the door**

**(15:08) knock knock bitch**

 

 

  
x

 

 

(20/12/18)

**(16:34) NOICE**

(16:34) NOICE

**(16:34) NOOOIIIICCCCCEEEEEE**

(16:34) NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOIIIICCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE

 

 

x

 

 

_clASSful_   
_(21/12/18) 10:07am_

  
Neenoo:  
yo!  
we got another new student being transferred soon!

Alyeet:  
holy shit no way

Neenoo:  
yes way  
overheard damocles and the science vulture talking  
they'll be in just after christmas

Thirsty Bitch:  
i'm gonna bake something to bring for them

Roses McMoses:  
that's nice

Alyeet:  
u go girl

Myloon:  
We haven't had a new person in the class since adrien!!  
I'm excited!

Kimothy:  
fresh meat!  
maybe finally a worthy challenger to my athletic prowess

Licks:  
i literally win every time we race

Maximus Prime:  
He'll never admit it.  
You should probably stop trying.

Licks:  
never

Neenoo:  
don't harass the new kid u guys

Kimothy:  
but i wanna

Neenoo:  
hoe dont do it

Kimothy:  
:(

Adrikin Abreast:  
Do we know who this new person is?  
We can be new student besties!

Roses McMoses:  
you are so cute

Adrikin Abreast:  
:)

Neenoo:  
he's a transfer from another class by the sounds of it  
already goes to school here

Alyeet:  
so not a virgin like adrien

Neenoo:  
no not a virgin like adrien

Adrikin Abreast:  
(ʘ_ʘ)

Vans:  
lmfao

Neenoo:  
apparently he's an art kid  
a writer or something

NaSpanól:  
<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Alyeet:  
he?

Neenoo:  
i think  
im guessing

NaSpanól:  
when they due

Neenoo:  
idk  
its a surprise i guess

Thirsty Bitch:  
how i gonna know when to bring in pastries

Neenoo:  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Thirsty Bitch:  
hmmm  
no pastries for new kid?  
or  
pastries every day until he arrives?

Alyeet:  
i vote pastries every day?

Licks:  
second

Neenoo:  
second

Licks:  
ha

Neenoo:  
damn

Vans:  
third

Kimothy:  
fourth

Adrikin Abreast:  
Fifth.  
Your pastries are to die for, Marinette.

Thirsty Bitch:  
then die

Adrikin Abreast:  
:0

Thirsty Bitch:  
:0

Alyeet:  
:0

Neenoo:  
:0

Licks:  
:0

Vans:  
:0

Kimothy:  
:0

Thirsty Bitch:  
:0

Adrikin Abreast:  
:0

Thirsty Bitch:  
:0

Adrikin Abreast:  
:0

Thirsty Bitch:  
:0

Adrikin Abreast:  
:0

Thirsty Bitch:  
:0

Adrikin Abreast:  
:0

Jewelry:  
what the shit is going on here

Thirsty Bitch:  
......

Adrikin Abreast:  
......

Alyeet:  
.......

Neenoo:  
.......

Thirsty Bitch:  
:0

Jewelry  
lord striketh me down

_Lê Chiến Kim set the chat name to :0_

Jewelry:  
gdi

Adrikin Abreast:  
:)

Thirsty Bitch:  
:)

 

 

x

 

  
(21/12/18)

_(19:12) A game of Ultimate Mecha Strike III, my lady?_

(19:12) that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever asked me

_(19:12) I do try my hardest <3_

(19:13) logging on now

(19:13) prepare to get your ass handed to you

_(19:14) I can't wait <3_

 

 

x

 

  
(22/12/18)

**(13:46) so this is actually going pretty well!**

**(13:46) i was sort of worried that maybe mari was coming from a bad place going into this, but ive prodded her a bit and it actually looks pretty healthy!**

**(13:47) i think she's actually processed her feelings pretty well and made coherent decisions, which is amazing**

**(13:47) like her and adrien are still friends at school and still chat a lot, and she seems fine**

**(13:48) im super keen to see this pay off**

**(13:48) she's gonna**

**(13:48) possibly have heart failure**

**(13:49) totally worth it though, lmao**

(13:50) i can't even tell you how excited adrien is

(13:50) i've never seen him this happy

(13:50) it's super adorable

(13:50) he's gonna be even happier when they meet i just know it

(13:51) he already really likes mari

(13:51) he thinks shes top shit

**(13:52) this is gonna be the best dance the school has ever had**

**(15:52) like mostly because im running it**

(15:52) of course

**(13:52) but watching these two idiots find out is gonna be such a blast**

(13:53) i'll bet you anything that adrien cries

**(13:53) i reckon mari will faint**

(13:53) loser shouts a nice dinner date?

**(13:53) you're on, baby**

(13:53) <3

 

 

x

 

 

(22/12/18)

_(15:21) I've been meaning to ask!_

_(15:21) Does your school's dance have a theme? Should I start working on a costume?_

(15:22) oh yeah! its masquerade theme this year!

_(15:23) Really?_

(15:23) yeah?

_(15:23) That's such a coincidence! My school has the same theme too!!_

(15:23) thats crazy

(15:23) must be a popular theme this year!

(15:23) you could even reuse your costume!

_(15:24) That's a great idea!_

(15:24) so the dance starts at 7

(15:24) and its on the 12th of jan

_(15:25) Wow, that's even crazier!_

_(15:25) Must be a popular night for dances! My school's dance is on the same night._

(15:25) what really?

(15:25) that's whack

(15:25) are you sure you don't want to go to your dance?

(15:25) i don't want to keep you from that

(15:25) especially because they're on the same night

_(15:26) You're not keeping me from it, my lady. I'd rather be with you._

(15:26) im just worried that you'll miss out on spending the night with your friends

(15:26) especially because this is your first dance at your new school

(15:26) i wouldn't want to take that away from you

_(15:26) There's nothing I want more than to spend my first dance with you. It's exactly what I want and I'm not missing out on anything._

_(15:27) And my friends will understand, they're all very nice people. I hope you can meet them someday._

(15:27) ok

(15:27) i'd like that :)

(15:27) and i think you'll fit in really well with my friends

(15:27) one of them in particular is hanging out to meet you

_(15:28) Really?_

(15:28) yeah, she's been super supportive of this whole thing since the beginning

_(15:28) That's great. I can't wait to meet her. To meet all of your friends._

_(15:28) I hope I make a good impression. I hope my costume is good enough!_

(15:28) you will, don't worry

(15:29) they're contractually obliged to like you lmao

_(15:29) Oh, that's good lmao_

(15:30) and i have no doubt you will look amazing, not just because you're you and i'll think you're handsome no matter what, but you do seem to actually have some fashion sense, so im keen to see what you've got up your sleeve!

_(15:32) .....I'm........blushing?????_

(15:32) <3

_(15:32) <3 <3 <3_

(15:32) call me again tonight?

_(15:33) Will do <3_

(15:33) <3

 

 

x

 

 

_:0_   
_(22/12/18) 8:55pm_

  
Vans:  
yo has anyone seen my ruler

Neenoo:  
you know its like  
9 at night  
and no one is at school  
??

Vans:  
oh yeah  
soz

 

 

x

 

 

_:0_   
_(22/12/18) 8:59pm_

  
Neenoo:  
oh shit its actually in my pencil case

Vans:  
\ (•◡•) /

 

 

x

 

 

(22/12/18)

_(21:12) Ready for that call?_

(21:12) yep <3

[INCOMING CALL]

[CALL ACCEPTED]

[CALL ENDED 1 HOUR 23 MINUTES 10 SECONDS]

 

 

x

 

 

(23/12/18)

**(16:03) hows ur dress coming along?**

(16:03) im still sketching

(16:03) chat's gonna see me for the first time up in this thing

(16:03) i want it to be good

(16:03) i want it to be flawless

(16:04) so im kinda stuck on ideas

(16:04) nothing seems good enough

(16:04) or else it seems like too much

(16:04) you know?

**(16:05) im sure whatever you do will be great and he'll love it**

**(16:05) you're his ladybug after all**

(16:06) holy shit

(16:06) that's it!!!!!

(16:06) alya you're a genius!!!

**(16:06) i mean**

**(16:06) yes**

**(16:06) but you're gonna have to be more specific**

(16:07) imma have a ladybug themed dress

(16:07) he'll recognize it immediately

(16:07) it'll be perfect

**(16:08) thats........actually a fuckin great idea**

(16:08) ikr

(16:08) ur a genius

(16:08) im sketching it already this is amazing

**(16:09) don't forget a mask of some kind!**

**(16:09) it's still masquerade themed!**

(16:09) oh yeah good call

(16:10) hey did you know that your masquerade theme is popular in paris this year apparently?

**(16:10) oh?**

(16:10) chat's school is having their dance with the same theme too!

(16:10) how crazy is that!

**(16:11) oh**

**(16:11) yeah**

**(16:11) thats bonkers**

**(16:11) totally whacko**

**(16:11) can't believe it**

 

 

x

 

 

(23/12/18)

**(16:12) ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ)**

**(16:12) (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

(16:12) what happened?

**(16:13) [image]**

(16:13) ........

(16:13) (ಠ_ಠ)

(16:13) ┬─┬ノ( ಠ_ಠノ)

(16:13) (╯ಠ_ಠ）╯︵ ┻━┻

 

  
x

 

 

_:0_   
_(24/12/18) 2:24pm_

  
McShit:  
ok  
very funny  
who changed my name

Neenoo:  
that's your normal name isn't it

Alyeet:  
yeah i though you always had that name  
like legally from birth  
on your ID and everything

McShit:  
:(  
isn't it bad enough what happened to my burger  
but now i have to deal with this too  
its almost christmas this isn't allowed

Licks:  
what happened to your burger

McShit:  
nothing

Neenoo:  
she tripped

Alyeet:  
and dropped it

Neenoo:  
onto dog shit

Alyeet:  
kinda like that taco guy  
only with a burger  
and no enya

McShit:  
:(

Licks:  
oh my god  
for real?

Alyeet:  
for real

McShit:  
why must you expose me like this

Alyeet:  
because we love you

McShit:  
do you tho  
do you

Licks:  
this is the best thing i've heard all day

Kimothy:  
this is the best thing i've heard all week

Licks:  
how the hell did you even manage that?

McShit:  
no comment

Alyeet:  
she was thinking about a boy

Licks:  
oh reallllyyyy?

McShit:  
traitor

Alyeet:  
can confirm  
a boy was being thought of

Licks:  
do spill i want all the goss

McShit:  
alya if you keep talking im gonna break into your house and take a shit in the heating vents in your room

Licks:  
oh good lord

Neenoo:  
jesus christ

Alyeet:  
uncle

McShit:  
yeah thats what i thought  
now change my name back

Alyeet:  
you know what?  
the internet where i am is pretty bad i don't think i

Neenoo:  
oh she gone

McShit:  
nino  
change my name

Neenoo:  
oh gee mari im not much of a tech guy i don't really know how to do that sort of thing

McShit:  
after i shit in alyas vents im gonna wipe my ass with your little brother

Neenoo:  
good god  
i guess i better say my goodbyes then

McShit:  
alix?  
the greatest friend a girl could have?  
help a pal out?

_Alix Kubdel has left the group chat_

McShit:  
ok  
well  
i guess if anyone needs me you'll know where to find me

Neenoo:  
at burger king getting a new burger?

McShit:  
at burger king getting a new burger

 

  
x

 

  
(24/12/18)

**(16:14) nails tonight?**

(16:14) fuck yeah

(16:14) imma do christmas themed

**(16:14) imma do burger themed**

(16:14) i hate you

**(16:14) <3**

 

 

x

 

 

(24/12/18)

(20:18) call tonight?

_(20:18) <3_

[INCOMING CALL]

[CALL ACCEPTED]

[CALL ENDED 2 HOURS 43 MINUTES 16 SECONDS]

 

 

x

 

  
(25/12/18)

**(06:14) merry christmas!!**

(06:26) merry christmas alya!!!!

(06:26) still doing the park meetup in the afternoon?

**(06:26) you know it!**

 

  
x

 

  
(25/12/18)

(06:32) merry christmas my love!

**(06:34) merry christmas nino <3**

**(06:34) still good for dinner with my fam tonight after the park?**

(06:34) of course :) see you then my love <3

**(06:34) <3**

 

 

 

x

 

 

  
_:0_   
_(25/12/18) 6:37am_

  
Alyeet:  
merry christmas everyone!

Adrikin Abreast:  
Merry Christmas!!  
I hope you all have an amazing day!

Roses McMoses:  
merry christmas!!!!!!

Neenoo:  
y'all best been good  
santa will know

McShit:  
vague  
ominous  
threatening

Neenoo:  
good

Jewelry:  
merry christmas you weird fuckers

McShit:  
(◕‿◕✿)

Neenoo:  
(◕‿◕✿)

Licks:  
its like 6 in the morning what the fuck are you all doing awake and why are you bothering me  
which one of you fuckers added me back into this chat

Alyeet:  
.....merry christmas....?

Licks:  
you're dead to me

Alyeet:  
but its christmas

Licks:  
yes and i was sleeping in

Alyeet:  
you haven't opened your presents yet?

Licks:  
fuck no thats like a lunch time thing

Neenoo:  
whack

McShit:  
whack

Alyeet:  
whack

Roses McMoses:  
whack

Licks:  
i hate you all

McShit:  
merry chirstmas!

Kimothy:  
don't worry li, i got you a present that will cheer you up

Licks:  
if it's you naked again with a rose between your teeth spread out on the bed with petals strewn across the room?  
i don't want that

Maximus Prime:  
Seconded.

Kimothy:  
:(

Neenoo:  
what the hell am i witnessing

Kimothy:  
don't worry i'll make her a hot chocolate and she'll be good as new

Licks:  
better get your ass out of bed and follow through or i'll kick your ass out of bed

Maximus Prime:  
See what I have to live with?  
She's going to end up kicking me accidentally.

Neenoo:  
my condolences buddy

Maximus Prime:  
Besides, I believe my gift is better.

Alyeet:  
oh shit here we go  
gotta go suddenly  
bye guys  
merry christmas  
don't fight!  
<3

Neenoo:  
lmao same  
byyyyeeeeeee

 

 

x

 

  
(25/12/18)

_(07:23) Merry Christmas, my lady! I hope you're having an amazing morning <3_

(07:23) merry chirstmas chat! i had a great morning with my family and in the afternoon im meeting up with some friends :)

(07:24) did you get any good presents?

_(07:24) Oh, no, we don't really do presents at my house, but I do get to see some of my friends this afternoon, too, so really that's the best present I could have._

(07:25) what do you mean, no presents?

_(07:25) Father doesn't really have the time for presents, or Christmas at all really, so we don't do them. It's not a big deal._

(07:26) not a

(07:26) ok im getting you something

(07:26) you'll have to wait until the dance to get it

(07:26) but im getting you a christmas present

_(07:27) You don't have to do that._

(07:27) im doing it

(07:27) you can't change my mind

_(07:27) Okay._

_(07:27) Thank you, I suppose._

(07:28) it is your santa given right to get presents on christmas

(07:28) im just doing what i can for our lord and saviour, santa claus

_(07:28) Of course, of course, I wouldn't expect anything else._

(07:28) :)

_(07:28) :)_

 

 

x

 

  
(25/12/18)

(08:02) merry christmas dude!

_(08:03) Merry Christmas, Nino!_

_(08:03) I'll see you at the park this afternoon?_

(08:03) wouldn't miss it for the world buddy

(08:03) i still can't believe your dad let you go out with us on christmas!

_(08:04) Me neither! I had to beg so much, but somehow it worked. I'm so excited!_

(08:04) it's gonna be great man, we got a whole lunch prepared!

_(08:05) I'll bring something along, too!_

(08:05) sounds great

(08:05) see you in a few hours man!

_(08:05) See you then, Nino!_

 

  
x

 

  
(25/12/18)

(18:24) how was your day darling?

_(18:24) I've had an amazing day with my friends! We had an incredible lunch and we shared gifts and they're all so thoughtful. I've truly found some amazing friends._

_(18:25) I honestly think it's the best Christmas I can ever remember having since my mum died._

(18:25) that's so amazing, chat! im so glad you've found these friends! you really deserve to have people in your life who care about you

(18:26) and im glad you got some presents! you deserve those, too!

_(18:26) I'm lucky to have you, too, my lady. I would never have known these people without the courage you gave me._

(18:26) you've always had the courage, darling, you just needed someone to believe in you long enough for you to find it <3

_(18:27) God, I love you._

(18:27) i love you too

_(18:27) You free for a call tonight?_

(18:28) having dinner with the extended family, might go a bit late, can i call you in the morning?

_(18:28) I'd love that :)_

(18:28) have a great night, chat <3

_(18:28) You, too, my lady :)_

 

  
x

 

 

_:0_   
_(28/12/18) 7:24am_

  
McShit:  
bakery stall day assholes!!!  
good way to ease us back into the hell hole after a few days of blissful freedom

Neenoo:  
oh hell yes!

Alyeet:  
imma eat all the pastries

McShit:  
ur banished

Alyeet:  
i'll kill you

McShit:  
ur not banished

Alyeet:  
<3

 

 

x

 

 

(28/12/18)

(13:29) so how's the missus going??

(13:29) everything still going good?

_(13:29) So good <3_

(13:29) a heart????

(13:30) my lord you've got it bad

(13:30) it's so cute

_(13:30) <3 <3 <3_

_(13:30) Come over and talk about it?_

(13:31) lmao ok brb

_(13:31) :)_

 

 

  
x

 

 

  
(29/1218)

(19:14) phone call tonight my darling??

_(19:14) <3_

[INCOMING CALL]

[CALL ACCEPTED]

[CALL ENDED 1 HOUR 12 MINUTES 18 SECONDS]

 

 

x

 

 

(30/12/18)

_(17:24) How was your day, my lady?_

(17:24) a steaming hunk of turd

(17:24) i rocked up late and the teacher yelled at me again :(

_(17:24) Again?_

(17:25) again :(

(17:25) :(

(17:25) other than that it was okay i guess

(17:25) it's school you know

(17:25) its meh

(17:26) well i mean

(17:26) i know YOU love it lmao

_(17:26) Lmao._

(17:26) what about you? what did your thrilling day at school entail?

_(17:26) I had a pretty good day, just the same as usual._

_(17:26) I spent most of it thinking about you <3_

(17:27) you can't just make me blush like that

(17:27) its rude

_(17:27) Oh, my sincerest apologies, my lady._

(17:27) ok you're forgiven

(17:28) just don't do it again

(17:28) <3

_(17:28) Alas, I cannot promise such a thing._

(17:28) :0

(17:28) you would betray me?

_(17:29) Never!_

_(17:29) I even tried to save you a croissant from the bakery stall the other day, but then i remembered I can't email it to you now can I._

_(17:29) Lmao....pranked myself._

(17:30) bakery stall?

_(17:31) Yeah, my school has them every now and then. The best bakery in town brings a selection of stuff to Dupont and we all gorge ourselves on it. It's a really great little event and it made me wish I could have spent that time with you :)_

(17:31) wait

(17:31) what was that?

(17:31) what school did you just say?

_(17:31) Dupont?_

_(17:32) Françoise Dupont?_

(17:32) fuck off

(17:32) no way

(17:32) not a chance in hell

(17:32) you're pulling my leg

_(17:33) What? What's wrong?_

(17:33) chat

(17:33) i go to françoise dupont

(17:33) thats my school

(17:33) the bakery stall was at my school yesterday morning

(17:34) thats my school

_(17:34) ......Are you serious?_

(17:34) there's no way we go to the same school

(17:34) that can't be right

(17:34) you're pulling my leg

(17:34) stop fucking with me

_(17:35) You go to Dupont?_

(17:35) yes now stop fucking with me

_(17:35) .....We.....go to the same school?_

_(17:35) This whole time?_

(17:35) no

(17:35) that's impossible

(17:35) completely impossible

(17:35) you're just fucking with me

(17:35) .......right?

(17:35) it's impossible right?

(17:36) you're fucking with me?

(17:36) chat?

(17:36) please tell me you're fucking with me

(17:36) you can't

(17:36) you cant tell me we've been going to the same school this whole time and not known about it?

(17:36) that we've probably

(17:36) seen each other before

(17:37) that we might have ....met

(17:37) surely we can't know each other that's crazy

(17:37) i think im crying

(17:37) chat this can't be true can it it's not true

(17:37) we can't have gone through all of this

(17:37) and been so close to each other the whole time

(17:37) you're fucking with me

(17:37) it can't be true i don't believe it

_(17:38) ......I think it might be._

(17:38) no

_(17:38) [image]_

_(17:38) Is this your school?_

(17:38) oh my god

(17:38) oh my fucking god

(17:38) you're not fucking with me

(17:39) how did this happen

(17:39) what the hell

(17:39) chat im freaking out

(17:39) who are you?

(17:39) wait

(17:39) don't tell me

(17:39) i mean

(17:39) i don't know

(17:40) chat what the hell is going on

_(17:40) Okay, just take a deep breath, we're going to sort this out._

(17:40) chat what do we do

_(17:40) What do you want to do?_

_(17:40) I'll only do what you want to do._

(17:40) i dont know

(17:40) im

(17:40) i dont know

(17:41) what do you want to do?

_(17:41) Honestly?_

_(17:41) I don't know either._

_(17:41) I think I'm a little numb._

_(17:41) I wasn't expecting this._

_(17:41) This isn't how I thought our first meeting would go? We might have already met? We might have already had our first meeting?_

(17:41) what if

(17:41) what if we dont like each other

(17:42) in real life

_(17:42) I don't believe that._

_(17:42) I can't believe that._

(17:42) what if we dont know each other

(17:42) its a big school

_(17:42) It's possible._

_(17:42) But either way, I want you to know that I'm with you all the way._

_(17:43) Whoever you are._

_(17:43) You could be my worst enemy and I'd still love you._

_(17:43) You could be anything; tall, short, grumpy, even a boy, and I'd still love you._

_(17:43) So don't let that kind of worry make any decisions for you._

(17:43) really?

_(17:43) Really._

(17:44) i

(17:44) i guess

(17:44) i was really excited for the dance

(17:44) i've been drafting a dress that i think you'll like

_(17:44) Then let's wait._

_(17:45) It's not that far away._

(17:45) you're ok with that?

_(17:45) Yeah._

_(17:46) I only what makes you the most comfortable. And if revealing who you are online makes you uncomfortable in any way then that's not something I want to force you into._

_(17:46) And honestly?_

_(17:46) Isn't a masquerade ball as our possibly first meeting just about the most romantic thing you can imagine?_

(17:46) yeah....i guess it is

(17:46) .......

(17:47) you have no idea how tempted i am to ask who you are

_(17:47) Me too._

_(17:47) But I think......I'd like to look into your eyes when I find out, when I say your name for the first time._

(17:47) you

(17:47) you're so goddamn romantic

(17:47) can you like stop that

_(17:48) Sorry, it's terminal._

(17:48) my condolences

_(17:48) Ladybug?_

(17:48) yeah?

_(17:48) Would you still love me if I'm not what you expected?_

(17:48) yes

(17:48) there's not a doubt in my mind about my feelings for you

_(18:48) <3_

(17:49) so

(17:49) what do we do now?

_(17:49) I suppose......just go on like normal?_

_(17:49) Want to stream a movie together and talk shit about it over the phone?_

(17:50) it's a date <3

 

 

x

 

 

(20/12/18)

(18:31) alya you're not gonna believe this

**(18:31) oh?**


End file.
